New isn't always better
by Aquamarine-chaan
Summary: Fran's mom decided to skip town again and this time, his new home is in Namimori. After a month in school, though, his new frineds dicide it's time he learns how to protect himself and he gets pulled into the dangerous world of mafia...
1. Moved to Namimori

**A/N: ****O.K, so I got a little bored and decided to start my own fanfic. So it really sucks, but I would be really happy, if you would read and review.**

**So… It from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, because that's currently my fave anime, and it's yaoi. So if you don't like it, back of, NOW!**

**Or you could try reading it anyway… I'm a yaoi fan for about 3 months now, thanks to Melon-san 3**

**O.K enjoy:**

* * *

It was a hot summer's day. Two more weeks and school would be starting again.

Fran was laying on his _new _bed, looking at the ceiling of his _new_ room that was full of boxes stuffed with clothes, _new _school books and other belongings.

He didn't want to be here, but thanks to his mom, he had no choice.

* * *

"I'm home!" he called out, when he walked in the door.

"Welcome home, sweetie! Could you come here for a second? We need to talk." Came his mom's reply.

He let out a sigh. Oh, goodie, they were moving again. At least he thought so. He let out another sigh and walked into the living room. His mom was sitting on the couch, those green eyes piercing right through him. Fran looked a lot like her, only her hair was a lot longer, and her face wasn't expressionless.

"Honey… I want to talk to you about… moving out of town…" She tried to choose her words carefully.

So he was right. Just when he actually started a life here.

He was used to this by now. His mom was always waiting for him to get home, and then she would start _this_ conversation. By now, Fran had probably moved more times than birds did.

"We're moving to Namimori. And I promise you, this time… it really will be the last time we move…" She promised (again).

"You always promise that," he simply said. "I'll just start packing my stuff now." And he left to go to his room.

* * *

Fran's pale-green hair was really messy. He didn't brush it when he woke up on the plane, and he most definitely wasn't going to look through all of his boxes just to find a hairbrush. His green eyes were still looking at the ceiling, like there was something very interesting up there. If there was something interesting, his emotionless face wasn't showing it.

After that, his mom was trying to tell him the more positive sides of moving. Like, for one, he already had a _'friend'_ in Namimori.

The door of his room slammed open, and his 'friend' walked in, his sister following behind him.

"Kufufu, nice to see you again, Little One." Rokudo Mukuro greeted him.

"Hello." Chrome smiled.

"Oh, joy, I'm in my new room for about five minutes and the pineapple twins come to see me. Yay," he said in his monotone voice. He was still staring at the ceiling, not even bothering to look at them.

"You should sound a little happier to see us. We're the only ones you know in this town, after all." Mukuro chuckled and sat on the floor, right next to Fran's bed.

Chrome opened one of the boxes and started putting Fran's clothes into his new wardrobe.

"Just leave them there," Fran told Chrome. The girl blushed and quickly sat down next to her older brother.

"Kufufu, my cute Chrome, we didn't come here to unpack all of his stuff." Mukuro smirked.

"But there is so much. I just wanted to help…" she said, apologetic.

Fran had the urge to roll his eyes. She was always ready to help people. That's why he liked Chrome better than Mukuro.

He sat up, so he could get a better view of his friends. Mukuro hadn't changed much. He still wore those mismatched contact lenses. But he had gained some muscles. Still, he had that pineapple hair that just annoyed the heck out of everybody.

Chrome, on the other hand, had changed a lot. She had a perfect woman's figure. Her eye-patch had a skull on it, and sadly, she had the pineapple hair style too.

"Little One~ You know how I feel about men that look at my cute little Chrome like that, right?"

Chrome blushed and Fran looked away.

Then his mom came running into the room. "Kids, I brought you some lemonade. Mukuro-kun, Chrome-chan, could you please tell Fran about his new school? And Fran, start unpacking already!"

When she left, Mukuro had that pervy smile on his face.

"Ah, yes, kufufu… the school. I haven't fought Kyoya- kun for some time now… You should stay away from trouble, Fran, because if you don't, he'll bite you to death."

"Mukuro-sama likes to get in trouble a lot, that's why he always ends up fighting with Hibari-san," Chrome explained to Fran. "I'll help you unpack. Then, maybe, we can get some ice-cream."

Fran mumbled a thank you and started with the box that Chrome had opened earlier. He threw a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt onto his bed to change into later.

"Okay, Little One, I'm going to tell you all about our dear school! There are going to be some people you may like… For starters, there is Tsunayoshi. He is the most clumsy person you will ever meet in this whole world," Mukuro began, talking about Fran's future classmates. "Then, there is Hayato… He's really protective of Tsuna, and that's everything there is about him. We have the star baseball player, Takeshi… And… there are also people that you will not like. Ken and Chikusa and… you'll probably hate Kyoya-kun.

Oh! I still have to tell you about the teacher. You don't have to bring in your homework. They won't do anything to you…"

Chrome came closer to Fran, so Mukuro wouldn't hear her when she said, "Mukuro-sama never brings in his homework and the teachers always shout at him, but after two weeks of him ignoring their warnings completely they just don't care about it anymore…"

"Pineapple moron."

Chrome pushed the empty box out of Fran's room, and started on a new one. This one had school books in it.

"I hate this new book smell," Fran told Chrome.

"We have a school locker for those. It's a shame to waste space in this room for something like school books," Mukuro said, and just shoved all of them into Fran's bag.

After all the boxes were empty, Fran had to repaint his room. He choose a blue color and Mukuro and Chrome helped him paint. They didn't finish until it was dinner time. Since the room was freshly painted, it was better for Fran if he didn't sleep in there tonight. He left the balcony door open, so the paint scent would leave his room.

His mom invited both twins to stay for dinner and they accepted, happily. All of them took the boxes out of the house and left them on the porch.

* * *

"I'm really glad that you two live in this town. Thanks for helping Fran with his room today. He'll be sleeping on the couch today, and you are definitely welcome to come by tomorrow." His mom was talking with the pineapple twins after dinner.

"Well… He could sleep at our house tonight. I… don't want him to sleep on the couch his very first day at Namimori…" Chrome suggested.

"I don't know…"

"No, my little Chrome is right... It's still not dark, and we could show the Little One around a little."

"But… what will your parents say?"

Mukuro and Chrome looked at each other. Fran sent his mom a look. Didn't she know that those two lost their parents? He was sure he'd told her before… But his mom had a fish's memory…

"Our parents…" Chrome began.

"Won't mind," Mukuro finished with an evil smile.

Chrome tried to smile too.

"Okay… If you're sure. Don't do anything stupid, Fran."

"I won't," he told her and left to go back to his room. He quickly grabbed his hairbrush, toothbrush, a pair of underwear, his PJs and those blue jeans and black shirt. He took out his mobile and looked at the hour. 18:36.

When he came back downstairs with a backpack Chrome was waiting for him at the front door.

"Mukuro-sama left about a minute ago. He said he's going to get your room ready, and that we can take our time," she said and walked out, Fran following close behind.

They didn't talk the whole way. Chrome was shy, and Fran just wanted to think. He just couldn't get why Chrome was addressing Mukuro with _sama. _They were siblings for hell's sake.

After about twenty minutes, they arrived at their destination. Their house was a lot bigger than Fran's was, but he couldn't care less.

When they were inside, Mukuro was by Chrome's side the very second.

"Kufufu, I got your room ready, Little One. I'll just take your backpack and leave it by your bed, and then we can go outside for a nice walk." He smiled. Fran didn't like that smile. _That _smile normally meant that Mukuro had something up his sleeve.

"Whatever, pineapple head," he said and gave his backpack to Mukuro.

When he left, Fran noticed Chrome didn't look very comfortable.

"The pineapple head is going to do something dumb, isn't he?" Fran asked. Thanks to his monotone voice and emotionless face, Chrome couldn't see if he was worried or not.

She just nodded.

And then he was back. "Kufufu, let's get going," he simply said, putting on his shoes before he walked out.

Chrome left the house last and locked the front door.

"Mukuro-sama, where are we going?" she asked, trying to hide her concern.

"We're just going to show the Little One our beautiful town. See, there is the playground, and then there is the park…" He continued to talk about what was what and Fran wasn't really listening. Until… "And there is the school."

He looked to his right. The school looked really nice. The walls weren't full of graffiti, so that was a plus… Fran also noticed that one of the windows was shining out a yellow light.

"Who is still in school at this hour?" he asked.

"Kufufu, you'll see when we get there." Mukuro smiled that evil smile and climbed the fence.

"Mukuro-sama! You shouldn't do that!" Chrome tried to convince him not to do the stupid thing.

"Kufufu, come on, Chrome. You won't get hurt as long as I'm here. We have to show Fran our school properly," he replied and held out his arms, like he was ready to catch Chrome if she fell down from the fence.

Chrome let out a sigh when Fran climbed the fence. She had to follow now… She didn't want to be alone on the streets when it was dark.

After they were all safely on the other side, Mukuro headed for the front entrance and walked in.

The school halls were dark. Fran couldn't possibly see anything.

"Idiotic master," Mukuro had been teaching Fran a lot of things when they still lived in the same town, so Fran eventually started calling him that. "I can't see anything. I'm guessing we shouldn't turn on the lights?"

"Kufufu, if you want to see the school, then we shouldn't."

"I can't even see you and you're standing right next to me."

"Kufufu~"

Mukuro took Chrome's hand and Chrome took Fran's. So, Mukuro was going to lead them a little, until they got to the windows where the moonlight would help them see a little better.

When they were finally next to a few windows, Chrome let out a sigh of relief.

Mukuro placed a finger on his lips, trying to tell the two to be quiet. He lead them to an empty classroom. When they were inside, safely, he laughed his 'kufufu' again and sat down on a desk.

"This will be our classroom, Little One. This chair, right here, is mine, and you'll take the one behind me. Chrome will be sitting on my left," he told him, whispering, and afterwards he decided to check the teacher's desk.

Chrome looked calm, but Fran could see that she wasn't happy being here.

"Kufufu, oya, I found something Reborn-sensei wouldn't want me to have. Kufufu~ the answers to our first math test." He took the piece of paper and shoved it into his pocket.

"Mukuro-sama, you shouldn't cheat." Chrome tried to make him return the piece of paper.

"Of course I should. Don't be scared, my cute little Chrome, nobody will hurt you as long as you stay by my side." He smiled and pulled her to the classroom door. "I'm going to look if he's out in the corridor, you two wait here until I come back to get you."

Both Fran and Chrome nodded.

And with that, he left.

"Why is the pineapple master being so careful?" Fran just had to ask.

"I'm sure you'll see soon enough." came Chrome's reply.

After a few minutes, Mukuro came back with a smile. "He's in the other side of our school… It will take him at least five minutes to come to this side, so we better get to the next classroom."

Next, he took them onto the roof.

"He won't be coming up here, since it's getting a little cold and there is peace inside the school… I always thought he just came up here to escape all the noise." Mukuro chuckled and observed the school grounds. "Looks like he's in this side of the building. What a shame. We have to wait a while if we want to continue looking around."

Chrome seemed mortified. If that _he_ came up here, then they had no escape since there was only one door leading away from here.

Mukuro noticed that and hugged her to calm her down.

A few minutes passed until the pineapple finally decided it was time to move on.

He took both of them into the computer room. He turned on one of the computers and checked his e-mails.

"Kufufu~ Nothing important. So, Fran, have you seen enough of our school? Want to go back to our place now?" Mukuro smirked.

"I think I've seen enough, moron pineapple head. We shouldn't even be here, and Chrome is pretty scared," Fran said, and waited for Mukuro to take them out.

But that didn't happen. Mukuro turned on all the lights, went on youtube and found some music.

Chrome covered her eyes and Fran looked at her, confused. Until…

"Is there a reason why you are crowding here, at this hour, when there is no school for two more weeks? I'll bite you to death."

Fran turned around and found himself looking at a boy with raven hair and pitch black eyes. Eyes that looked ready to kill them any second now. He was holding onto a pair of tonfas. He had a weird arm band around his arm, but Fran couldn't read what was written on it since suddenly the guy attacked him with a tonfa. Before it could hit Fran, though, it was stopped by a metal pole. No… It was… a trident?

Fran looked over his shoulder and there stood Mukuro, holding that weird looking trident.

"Kufufu~ Get behind me, Little One."

Fran really did get behind Mukuro and went to Chrome's side.

"Rokudo Mukuro. You're on the school grounds when it's passed 8 p.m. You brought two other herbivores with you, and now you're crowding in the computer room. I'll bite you to death," the raven-haired boy said and attacked again.

Fran was thinking. So… That was that…?

"Is this that Kyoya Hibari you were talking about?" he asked Chrome.

She nodded and tugged on his shirt. He heard metal clanging, and guessed that his master was fighting with the aggressive Hibari, while Chrome was trying to save him from being _bitten to death._

"Mukuro-sama will come home when he feels like it. Let's go," she whispered and both of them jumped through the nearest window and then climbed over the fence. They could still hear the metal clanging and Mukuro's 'kufufu'.

* * *

"Since when does the pineapple idiot carry around a trident?"

Chrome was sitting on a sofa, hugging her legs, with her knees pressing tightly against her chest.

"Mukuro-sama… After _that_ day, he promised he'd do whatever it takes to protect me. He learned how to fight with a trident, and also tried to teach me a few moves. I carry one with me too," she explained and touched her eye-patch.

Fran nodded. Mukuro had told him about that day when the twins had lost their parents. There was a burglar. He went into Chrome's room first and beat her to a pulp, then he killed both of their parents, and tried to kill Mukuro too. The burglar did think he killed him and left, but after the ambulance arrived, they found that though he had a few bones broken, he still lived.

He was as healthy as a horse now. Chrome, on the other hand, didn't have such luck. The doctors had to replace some of her organs, and she'd lost her right eye. It was too bad too. Fran still remembered both of those beautiful violet orbs smiling at him.

"So, have you ever used a trident against someone? You didn't fight that Hibari guy too, did you?"

Chrome smiled, choosing her words carefully. "I… did clash weapons with him one time. When Mukuro-sama wasn't feeling well, I had to protect him. I only stopped one blow, that's all."

Fran couldn't even imagine that. Her petite body was definitely not made for fighting. To think of her trying to stop a man like Hibari Kyoya was unimaginable.

"Oh…" he simply said and looked to the front door. "Is the moron master going to come back anytime soon?"

Chrome didn't answer.

Fran stood up and looked at Chrome. "I'm going to go take a shower. My room is on the second floor, right?"

"Third door on the left. The bathroom is the opposite door."

Fran nodded and went upstairs.

* * *

He came back down after a while, his hair wet. Chrome looked at him and shook her head. _He still hasn't come back._

Fran let out a sigh, flopped down on the couch before he turned on the TV. He wasn't going to wait for his master anymore. The idiot pineapple head just made his twin sister worry more.

And at that very moment the door flew open, a very happy Pineapple coming in.

"Kufufu~ That was fun. I see you two made it out of school alive~"

Fran noticed that there was a little cut on his master's cheek.

"That guy was holding tonfas. How can he possibly cut you with that, pineapple idiot?" he asked.

Chrome had jumped up to get a bandage.

"Well, you see, our dear Belphegor joined in the fight, so that would be where I got my little cut from. After a while of fighting, I was able to sneak away… Those two are probably still fighting… Kufufu~ "

"Belphegor – who?"

"Belphegor is another crazy guy with a weapon. He always uses knives and sometimes wires too. He's a year older then us, so he's our senpai. But he acts like a spoiled child. You'll probably meet him in two weeks, if not sooner." He chuckled and sat down next to Fran.

Chrome came rushing back into the living room, with a bandage and a bottle of alcohol.

She quickly patched up Mukuro, and put the bandage onto his face. Then she hugged his arm and didn't let go, like her life depended on it.

Fran got up and headed to his room.

* * *

**The next**** morning…**

Fran put on his blue jeans and black shirt. Black didn't really look good on him, but it couldn't be helped…

He walked downstairs to find both Mukuro and Chrome already wide awake, talking about something.

"Good morning, pineapple master, Chrome," Fran greeted in his usual monotone.

"Kufufu~ Good morning, Little One. You want to go visit our school, again, today?" Mukuro chuckled.

Fran shook his head, and helped himself to a bowl of cereal.

Chrome smiled at him.

* * *

"Oh, Fran, it's nice to see you home again. Did you have fun last night?"

"Yes, mom," he said, not really sounding happy, when he walked into his room.

So, he knew how to get to Mukuro's house now. Yipeeee~ He could visit him whenever he wanted now! Which meant never…

He walked to his opened balcony and closed the door. His room was nice and clean now, with no smell of fresh paint whatsoever.

He sat behind his computer and turned it on. His inbox was full of mail. Most of them from his old classmates. Everything began like: _how's the new town, Fran? Meet anybody yet? Didn't you say you had a friend there? You meet up with him yet? Does the school look better than your old one?_

He sighed and deleted all of them, not bothering to answer. '_Idiots… It'll all be the same. I'm the interesting new guy, that everybody thinks is a little weird, because of his green hair and eyes. Mostly the marking under his eyes…'_

He could still remember the first time they moved. A girl asked him why he was wearing make-up, and he didn't know how to tell her that the markings under his eyes weren't really make-up.

His phone rang.

He looked at the number and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He just left _20 minutes_ ago.

"Hello."

_[Kufufu, hello, Little One. Did you get lost, or did you arrive home safely?]_

"I'm just fine, pineapple master."

_[That's good to know. You know, we still have to buy you a school uniform. Wanna go with us today? Chrome __needs __a new one, since she grows so quickly. The two of us are going today, so I just wanted to ask you when do we pick you up?]_

"I really don't need to go…"

_[After lunch it is!]_

"Like I was saying, I don't…"

_[Oya? You don't want to go? But Chrome wanted you to come along.]_

Fran covered his eyes with his free hand. "Fine, idiot master," he said and turned off his phone.

* * *

**After lunch…**

"Oh, Fran-kun, it's so nice too know you won't be bored until school. We're lucky that Mukuro-kun and Chrome-chan moved into this town. So, how much money do you need for the school uniform?" His mom was squealing.

"Mom, I don't see why that is so lucky."

"Here's the money. Now I have to go to work, so I won't be home by midnight. Be good, and don't do anything stupid. I heard that a bunch of kids broke into your school yesterday night. It's a good thing Mukuro-kun is a responsible young man and would never allow you to do something like that."

This time, Fran just _had_ to roll his eyes. Mukuro – responsible. Those two words didn't go together.

His mom gave him a kiss on the cheek in farewell, and then she was on her way out.

After a few minutes, the pineapple twins appeared at his front door.

"Kufufu~ Let's go, Little One, before the stores close." Mukuro smiled that evil smile of his again and led them to the center of the city.

He walked into a store and they started trying on the uniforms. Mukuro told Fran that he normally just comes dressed in whatever he wants to wear, so he doesn't need a uniform…

"But I have a spare. We need to wear them on special occasions. Since there is no-one in our class, except Tsunayoshi and maybe Takeshi, that would wear the uniforms, we just stopped wearing them. But let's buy you one anyway."

After that was done, Chrome wanted to buy something new to wear, and she couldn't decide between a white skirt and a black one. She already bought a nice white jacket, so both Mukuro and Fran told her to take the white skirt. She also bought a pair of nice white boots, so she had the perfect combination. When she was trying it on, her older brother insisted that she looked like an angel. Fran did have to agree with that, since Chrome really did look so innocent and cute.

After they left the shop, the boys carrying Chrome's bags, they went to buy some ice-cream. Then they went to the park and sat on the benches, happily licking the creamy goodness.

"So, what do you think of Namimori so far, Little One?" Mukuro asked, obviously in a good mood.

"I think it's okay…" he said.

Mukuro looked pleased with the answer, so he didn't ask anymore questions.

Then, after they already ate all of the ice-cream, Mukuro let out a chuckle. Fran looked towards the direction that his master was looking and saw a blonde boy. His bangs were covering his eyes completely, and he had a big grin glued to his face. He wore a striped t-shirt, with long jeans that had some chains attached to the sides.

"That, Little One, is Belphegor, the guy that gave my this little cut yesterday."

When Belphegor looked their way, his grin grew wider. He noticed the bandage on Mukuro's face. Fran couldn't help but notice that the guy was also wearing a tiara. But the dangerous thing was that he was playing with a knife.

And then he was gone. He walked around a corner, and disappeared.

"Kufufu~ Oya, so you noticed his tiara, eh? Belphegor always insists it's a crown, so you'll just piss him off if you say that it's obviously a tiara. Which it is. He also thinks he's a prince. His family died a long time ago. Now he lives with his cousin and his twin brother, Rasiel. I haven't met him, yet…"

"Fallen-prince senpai, eh?"

Mukuro let out a chuckle. "Call him that and he won't hold back from stabbing you."

"Whatever."

* * *

After that, Fran went back home, and was now sitting on his balcony.

One minute he was looking at those beautiful, shiny stars, and the next he was looking down the balcony at the same blond 'prince' he met earlier. He was walking down the street, talking on his phone to someone that was very loud, since even Fran could hear some of the words.

The weirdo was still playing with a knife. After a few seconds, he looked up, right at Fran. He didn't turn away from the stare. Hell, that fallen-prince was starring at his balcony, so why should he?

The blond guy looked away first, continuing the conversation that he had on the phone.

Fran looked at his back as he was slowly disappearing from his sight.

'_I wonder if I will be able to talk to him at school,'_ he thought to himself, before he went back inside, turned off the light and went to sleep.

* * *

**I know, it sucks… First of all… I should deffinetly get Fran a surname, ****and Bel too… But where the fuck should I get a really good one, so… help me? **

**Haha XD O.K so the characters are probably really OOC, but this is my first FanFic, so it can't be helped… Also… English is not my mother language, so if I misspelled anything, please tell me…**

**I do not know if I will update this, depends, on what other people think… I would very much like to continue writing this, since I got the idea… **

**I really hope I will be able to describe stuff better, but for now… **

**See you after a week or so 3**

**Aquamarine-chaan **

_**EDIT:**_ This chapter was edited by my new beta reader, _nightserenade_! Thank you very much!


	2. First Day Sucks

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! OMG, I actually got some readers! Still can't believe it =3 I am sooo happy! Okay, enjoy this chapter. It's Fran's first day at school, and as you can guess, it is really awful. Take a look and read. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Fran was woken up by his alarm clock. He cursed the annoying beeping and reached towards the noise, to shut it down.

"Oh, yaay, first school day, aren't I lucky…" he murmured to himself, before he got up. He already made sure his bag was ready for today. Sure, Mukuro showed all of his books into his bag the very first day he came here, but he still had to make sure there were sharpen pencils in it!

He got up and made his way to the bathroom. He didn't have to be quiet, because his mom left for work early in the morning.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His face was pale. Scratch that, he was always pale. But this time, he looked like he had no color in his cheeks, whatsoever. Must be the lack of sleep. He cursed his master for staying here so late last night. The damned Pineapple insisted to stay, because he was busy through the whole week and didn't get to see his beloved _Little One_ much. Even Fran's hair was a mess, and it look in need of a shower. So he quickly grabbed something to wear, a towel, and got under the shower.

When the water touched his skin, he immediately relaxed. This was _exactly_ what he needed… He took the shampoo bottle and started washing his hair. When he finished, he quickly got dressed and started brushing his hair. He'll just let it dry of itself. So he won't waste time… He still had to eat breakfast.

He pulled on some blue jeans, and a yellow shirt, with a black leather jacket over it.

But when he got to the stair, he heard some familiar voices. Oh, yippee…

"Mukuro-sama… These don't look like pancakes…" Chrome complained at her brother's cooking. "Oh, good morning, Fran…"

Fran couldn't help but say something sarcastic about the horrible smell, that was coming from his kitchen, so he sniffed around a little. "What died?" he finally asked.

Mukuro tried to make himself look hurt. He didn't succeed though… That smirk of his ruined that look. "I made you breakfast, Little One."

Fran's gaze stopped at the plate, _full_ of burnt pancakes. "You try one first, we won't miss you."

Chrome passed him some eatable pancakes.

* * *

"Kufufu, we're going to miss our very first day of school." Mukuro mused out loud.

They were all running towards their school. Mukuro wanted to finish making his pancakes, and then eat a few. Of course, he didn't want to eat _his_, since those were all burnt. So… Chrome had to jump in and bake a few. By the time Mukuro finished eating, it was already cleared, that they were going to miss school.

They ran into the building and towards the classroom Mukuro showed to them. Surprisingly, the bell just rang, and everybody just started entering their classrooms. When they finally got to their classroom…

"Duck!" Mukuro grinned, placed his hand on Fran's and Chrome's head and pushed them down. A loud _BANG_ was heard from behind them.

"Your late at your very first day of school. Get to your seats."

Mukuro pulled Fran to the same desk, he showed him two weeks ago. It was still empty. All three seats he showed, that would be theirs, were untaken. The Pineapple idiot had to talk to their classmates during the summer.

"So," their teacher started. Fran noticed he looked very serious. Not a kind of teacher that would make a joke then or there. He was definitely very strict. "we have a new student, Fran."

Some of the girls giggled. Fran looked like he didn't even hear the teacher call his name.

"I'm your teacher, Reborn. Now, that we have the new student speech past us. We had some intruders in this school over the past two weeks. _Someone_ has changed the whole list of names and classes, so all the students are in the same class again. _Someone _has also stole the answers to your upcoming math test."

The whole class was now looking at Mukuro, who was smirking, with his arms crossed over his chest. "Oya? Now, _what_ _in hell, _would make you think it was me?"

"You're the only student from _this_ class, that would o something like that." Reborn answered and looked back to the rest of the class.

"Now, we are going to…"

* * *

"Oh, um… Fran, right? Hy, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but my friends just call me Tsuna."

Fran looked at the boy who greeted him. He was quite short, with brown hair, defying gravity. He had brown eyes, and looked really nervous.

"Hy." He replied and looked at his class schedule. After **Math** with Reborn, he had **English** with Dino Cavallone. Oh goddie.

"Oh, you have English class too? I'm heading the same way, we… could go together?" Tsuna offered.

"Sure." Fran didn't really mind. He didn't even care.

When they got into class, Tsuna looked around. "Oh, there are Yamamoto and Lambo-kun."

Fran turned his head, to see, where the brunette was pointing to. "Oh."

"Hey, Tsuna, come sit here! This table is free!" Yamamoto grinned and showed Tsuna the empty seat next to him.

"Sure." Tsuna nodded. "Lambo-kun, would you mind sitting with Fran?"

Lambo shok his head and smiled up to Fran. Fran just put his bag besides the table and sat down.

Turns out, Dino knew how to speak English really good. Fran didn't have trouble following the lesson, but his English teacher was really clumsy. He fell at least 3 times, and once he tripped over his own bag.

This is going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

It was P.E. time with Colonnello. That class _was _torture. The damn teacher wanted them to run 20 minutes! Then, they were playing basketball. Fran was out of the game, sitting on the bench, next to Tsuna. They were bout watching Mukuro steal all the glory.

"So, when did you move to Namimori?" Tsuna tried to start a conversation.

"Two weeks ago." Fran replied.

"Oh…"

And there it ended.

Fran was thinking about his first day in school. Apparently his headmaster's name was Xanxus, and his assistant was Superbia Squalo. Apparently, some guy, named Leviathan was also the headmaster's crazy stalker. Then, the doctor is dr. Shamal. As much as he heard about him, he refused to look at every patient that wasn't a girl.

Then, there were the teachers. The math teacher was Reborn, and apparently, he was always very strict. He didn't see it, but some people said he actually had a gun! There was also the clumsy English teacher, Dino. The home economics teacher was some girl named Bianchi. He didn't hear much about her yet. The biology teacher was some scientist named Verde. Fran already walked past him once on the hall, but the teacher had his nose deep in some research papers. The P.E. teacher, this Colonnello guy, that made them run around in circles for 20 minutes was crazy. He was teaching the boys, but a woman, named Lal Mirch, was tking care of girls. The electronic teacher was Spanner. He didn't know much about him either. The art teacher was a really greedy woman, Mammon. Apparently, she was always talking of nothing else, but money. Then, the music class teacher was Lussuria. Fran saw that one out of class too. He had a weird hairstyle and was squealing around like a teenage girl. E was definitely gay. And the history teacher was Byakuran. He looked like a pedophile. Not like Lussuria, who was obviously a pervert… He really did look like he's sick in his mind.

Fran was thinking about all of it really long. Then, he though of the blond 'prince' he'd seen two weeks ago. The Pineapple master said he was going to this school, right?

He mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't be thinking of a blond guy, that was wearing a _tiara_.

"Okay! Class dismissed!" Colonnello told his students, and they all went to change. Some of them were exhausted, but Mukuro, who definitely worked out the most, still looked like he could do that kind of training at least ten more times again.

Fran quickly changed back into his regular clothes. He already knew he was going to hate P.E.

Now… It was History time. Yay…

Fran made his way to the History class, with Mukuro and Chrome walking right behind him.

"Kufufu~ So, we have History together? That's wonderful." Mukuro cheered.

"Yaay~" was Fran's reply.

* * *

"Welcome to my History class!" Byakuran cheered.

Fran was sitting next to Mukuro, while Chrome was sitting next to some girl named I-pin.

"Some of us already know each other, but we have a new student too! Right, Fran?" Byakuran said with a bright smile.

Fran just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oooh, no need to be so gloomy! Tell us something fun!" The teacher was still being annoying.

"You're annoying and look like a Christmas tree."

There was silence… Until Mukuro started laughing out loud. I-pin smile too. Byakuran made an evil face.

"You don't actually mean that, do you, Fran-chan?"

"Hmm… This is a quite beautiful classroom, isn't it?" Fran looked around.

"Kufufu~ He is right, though, you look like a Christmas tree." Mukuro chuckled.

Byakuran was deeply depressed untill class ended.

* * *

**Lunch time…**

"Okay, Little One. You already talked with Sawada Tsunayoshi, here. Now, this is Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, that's Lambo, who you also meet. Those two are Ken and Chikusa. This girls are Kyoko, I-pin and Hana…"

"Hy."

They greeted back and returned to eating their lunch. Fran sat beside Mukuro.

"So, Fran, how's your first day so far?" Tsuna asked.

"The teachers at this school are weird."

"Kufufu, he even told Byakuran that he's annoying and hat he looks like a Christams tree." Mukuro flashed a smile.

"What? You actually told him that?" Yamamoto asked. "Ahahaha, Fran, you're really funny."

And at that moment, there was a weird shaped knife in Fran's chicken meat.

"Ushishishi, hey, Pineapple freak, let's have a fight."

Mukuro looked behind him, where Belphegor was standing.

"You know, I would love too, but I still have to eat my lunch. And I would prefer if you wouldn't throw knives at my dear Little One's lunch." He said, took the knife from Fran's chicken and threw it on the floor.

Bel's big smile disappeared in an instant. "Don't throw it on the floor." Then he looked at Fran. "Your Little One? You mean this one? Ushishishishi, I saw him before. Once with you, and once he was starring at the prince from his balcony."

Mukuro looked at Fran. "Oya? Starring at him?"

"I wasn't starring at you, Bel-senpai. I was looking down on the street, when you suddenly showed up, talking on your phone to someone who was yelling like crazy."

Bel's big cat grin was back. "Of course you did." He said and picked up his knife. "Now, I have to…"

"Bringing weapons to school is forbidden in this school. I'll bite you to death."

"Hiiiiiiieeee! Hi – Hibari-san!" Tsuna squealed and hid behind Gukudera.

"Don't worry, Tenth, I'm going to protect you." Gokudera jumped and glared at Hibari. Instead of attacking Tsuna, Hibari attacked Bel, who dodged and ran out of the cafeteria, with Hibari following him.

"It's okay, Tenth, he's gone." Gokudera told Tsuna, who reappeared from behind him.

"Kufufu~ I think I'll be joining those two. What's your next class, Little One?"

Fran looked at his schedule. "Music class. Oh goodie. That squealing gay is teaching that class, isn't he?"

Mukuro just smiled before he left the cafeteria, with Chrome following him.

Fran followed them about five minutes later.

* * *

"Ushishishi, if it isn't the un-cute kouhai."

Fran heard the freaky voice and turned his head a little. Belphegor was walking next to him, hands in his pockets.

"Hello, moron senpai." He greeted and just walked, like he didn't hear anything.

The next thing he knew, was his body smashed against the wall, with Belphegor pressing a knife to his next.

"Ushishishi, I'm _not_ a fake prince, you frog." He said, sliding the back of his knife down Fran's neck.

Fran gulped and Bel's grin just grew wider - if that was possible.

Then, he let go of Fran and walked towards the music class.

"You have music class too, froggy? Goodie, we can sit together. Ushishishi," he smilled.

Fran frowned and followed him. He did not want to sit next to this moron.

* * *

At the end… They ended up sitting together. Not because Fran wanted too, but because they were the last one who arrived in class, and nobody wanted to sit next to Belphegor, so Lussuria put Fran next to him. Bel looked very pleased.

"Ooooh, Fran-chan, you are soooooo CUUTE!" Lussuria squealed.

Fran didn't think this day could get any worse. His senpai was poking him the whole time with one of his knifes, Lussuria was squealing through the whole class, not the mention the previous 4 hours.

After music class ended, he got out of the class as soon as he could. He just wanted to get home as fast as he could.

"Kufufu~ Did my Little One finish with all his classes for today?" Mukuro asked, when they came across each other.

"I did, Pineapple master, and I would just like to get home. The damn fake-prince senpai was poking me this whole time, with one of his knives, and that gay teacher has to stop squealing into my face."

Then he felt a stab in his arm. He looked at it and found a knife sticking out. It didn't really hurt, but it was deep enough to start bleeding.

"Ouch." He said in monotone and pulled the knife out. "This yours, Bel-senpai?" He asked and turned around. "

Bel grinned behind him. Until Fran bend his knife and threw it on the floor.

"Why, you." Bel growled and threw another knife at him, only to be stopped by Mukuro's trident.

"You won't hurt my Little One." He said with an evil glare and attacked Bel.

Fran took the chance to escape and head home. Only to be disturbed by Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Tenth, I can help you with your homework! It't not that hard really! You just have to…!"

"It's okay, Gokudera-kun. I think I'll try to do it myself. Oh, Fran!" Tsuna smiled at him.

"Hy."

"Hey, Fran, we're going to my place for some tea, and then we're going to do our homework. Want to join us?" Tsuna asked, with a puppy eyes.

Fran didn't know what to say. He didn't want to become to friendly with them. He would just move after a few months.

"I… Sure." He agreed and walked next to them.

* * *

"Welcome home, Tsuna-kun. Lambo and I-pin came home about 15 minutes ago! You and your friends can just go upstairs, and I'll bring you some tea. Or would you rather drink lemonade?" Nana asked when they stepped through the front door. "My, and who's your new friend?"

"Fran." He introduced himself and followed Tsuna upstairs.

The brunette's room was nothing special. It was to messy for Fran's taste. He sat down next to the table and pulled his math book out, so he could start doing his homework.

"Here, Tenth, let me explain it to you!" Gokudera started babbling about the first math problem, which made Tsuna just more confused than he was before.

"Fran, do you understand any of this?" Tsuna asked with a hopeful face.

Fran turned his head. He felt sorry for Tsuna. He was listening to Gokudera all this time, and he too, didn't understand a word he said.

"Here." He offered Tsuna his note book. He has written down everything he knew about these problems, how to solve them, everything. He usually did that, because when he was switching schools, they all had different school books, to learn from, and after the first two time she had moved, he was lost. So he was writing down an explanation for everything he heard.

Tsuna took a look at Fran's notes, and relieve showed on his face. "Wow! Fran, this is really good written. I can actually understand something from this."

Fran nodded, finished his homework, and after that, Tsuna asked them, if they could check it, just so he'll be sure if he actually gets the problems.

"The first one is… 59?" he asked.

Fran looked at his answer and nodded.

"And the second is… 66!"

This time, Fran shook his head. "It's 69."

Tsuna had a painful expression, when he started searching for his mistake. Fran looked over his shoulder and pointed at the mistake. "It's right here."

Tsuna looked at him with a smile. "Thanks, Fran!"

* * *

"You done with your homework, kids?" Nana asked when they walked into the living room. "I just finished making lemonade. Who wants some?" She asked and offered Fran a glass. He took it, thanked her, and took a sip. It was really good. His mom didn't have a clue how to make lemonade.

"So, how was your first day in school?" Nana asked her soon, and he gave her a painful look.

"Reborn was talking about some stuff I had no clue about! Thanks to Fran, I do understand something now, but he will still say I don't deserve a D!"

"Now, Tsuna-kun, you should just practice. If Fran-kun helped you understand it, he could help you study too! Would you do that Fran?" Nana looked at him.

Fran tried not to let out a sigh. "Sure. You can drop by my house tomorrow after school."

Tsuna smiled at him. Wow, was he glad he made a new friend, that actually knew how to explain stuff to him.

"Oh, Fran-kun, you're so sweet. Thanks for your help." Nana thanked him.

"But Tenth! Don't I explain math good enough for you?" Gokudera jumped in, with a hurt face.

"It's not that, Gokudera-kun. It's… I mean… Fran's new and I want to get to know him better…" Tsuna looked for an excuse.

"Oh. Well, in that case, I will walk you to his house tomorrow, just to make sure you won't get hurt!" Gokudera decided and sat on the floor.

"Th – Thank you, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna sweat dropped, and Yamamoto laughed.

"And how was your day, Fran-kun?" Nana asked, now looking at the green-haired boy.

"The teachers are crazy. One carryes around a gun, the other is clumsy, then there is a military moron, a Christmas tree phedophile, and a squealing gay one." Fran told Nana.

"Ahahaha, Fran, you really are a funny guy." Yamamoto laughed again and took a glass of lemonade.

Tsuna smiled too, and Gokudera just cursed. "It's better you don't see the home economics teacher just yet."

"Ahahahha, Bianchi-sensei teaches us how to cook, but everything she makes isn't eatable!" Yamamoto laughed again.

"I should go now." Fran stated, picked up his bag and walked to the front door.

"Okay! See you tomorrow in school." Tsuna smiled and closed the door behind Fran. He looked around a little and started walking home.

When he got home, he heard Mukuro talk to his mom. He's here? _Again_?

"Little One! Your finally home! Did you get lost?" He immediately attacked him.

"I didn't get lost, idiot Pineapple head. I was at Tsuna's house saving him from that loud mouth brat, Gokudera."

"So you already did your homework? That's very good, honey! And you already made new friends! I'm so proud of you!" his mom was jumping from joy.

Fran walked past her and went upstairs. This was a really long day, and the last thing he needed was listening to his mother's screams of joy. Or seeing another pineapple head, in fact…

He threw the bag on the floor, next to his bed and lied down. He liked his room. It was really peaceful, and…

"Kufufu~ you look really tired, Little One. We didn't talk much during the summer vacation, so I would like to talk about what's been happening in your life now… So… How many times did you move till now?" Mukuro walked into his room. Oh, joy~

"I moved 13 times." Fran replied him.

"What about friends? Did you have any in your previous schools?" he asked again.

"Almost none. Some people did try to befriend me, but I never wanted to make friends, since I would just move away, and then I would just miss them. I have to take a shower." He said, got up, grabbed some clothes and walked into his bathroom.

He took off his clothes again and stepped under the cold water. At that point, he didn't even care it was freezing. He needed to relax, and the Pineapple in his room wasn't helping him. The fake-prince tried to cut his head off, stabbed him… Oh, right. He looked at the red wound on his pale skin. It wasn't very noticeable, and it didn't hurt, but it still looked painful. He took some alcohol that was right outside on a little table and cleaned the wound. Then, he took some bandages and patched himself up. When the water reached the bandages too, it took his mind of the horrible wound on his arm. It felt relaxing.

After he relaxed a bit, he stepped out and put his pajamas on. Then he brushed his teeth. And after that he just went back into his room. To his disappointment, Mukuro was still there…

"I will be leaving soon, Little One. But I would like to ask you… Did you really stare at Belphegor two weeks ago?"

"Of course not, moron Pineapple. Why would I? He's a creepy guy, that wears a _tiara_." He replied, lied down on the bed and curled himself in a ball. He's just going to skip dinner tonight.

"Kufufu~ That's good to know." He smirked and stood up. "Chrome must be waiting for me. She called me a minute ago, and told me that dinner will be ready in a few minutes. See you tomorrow, Little One." He said and jumped through the window.

"Goodnight!" he called from the front yard and walked down the street.

Fran closed his eyes. Like he said a thousand times before. His teachers weren't normal. And he still hasn't seen half of them. He had a creepy senpai, and he had a feeling he will be seeing lots of Bel for when he was going to be staying in Namimori.

He pulled the covers on top of himself. He could feel his eyes slowly closing. He just wished he wouldn't have to go to school the very next day. That would be too much. He barely made it out of there alive.

And then he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**This is shorter than the last chapter, but I seriously didn't know what to write in this! So I give my apologies… **

**Okay, so, I was actually thinking of updating on Monday, but I got a perfect chance today. Here's the thing. I actually got a few readers, and if I don't update for more than a week, then I want you to know, that I probably can't get on the computer, because I don't have my grades high enough. My English has a C! Can you believe it? I'm even writing a story in English, and that bitch tells me I don't have a clue on how to write in English. **

**Okay, so see you soon! **

**Also, here is the list of people that are working in Namimori school:**

**Headmaster: Xanxus**

**Vice principal **(did I spell this right?)**: Squalo**

**The headmaster's crazy stalker: Levi **(duuh)

**Doctor: dr. Shamal**

**Math teacher: Reborn**

**English teacher: Dino**

**Home economics teacher: Bianchi**

**Biology teacher: Verde**

**P.E. teacher: Colonnello, Lal Mirch**

**Art teacher: Mammon**

**Music teacher: Lussuria**

**History teacher: Byakuran**

**Aquamarine-chaan **

**P.S.: You have no idea how happy I was when I got some reviews! I was surprised when I got the first, then the second, then the third…! That really made my day, so thank you! **


	3. Detention

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. So, from now on… The updates will be once a week, OK? Sometimes I will be able to update a little quicker, sometimes I'm going to be a little late. But I'm going to finish this, if it's the last thing I do! **

**So, I didn't do this the previous chapter, but I am going to do it now…**

**Replies to reviews =3:**

_**Syllie charm****: **_I didn't expect it to be so quick either, but let's just say I was really bored. Oh… I'll take care of the mistakes later ^^; Thank you =3 And indeed, I was thinking about a love triangle, but I still have to decide on that. Poor Byakuran, indeed xD But he _does_ look like a Christmas tree. :P

_**fan girl 666****: **_Why thank you =3 I will try to post stuff up as fast as I can :D I'm glad you took your time and read this fic :D

_**hamandeggrock****:**_ Why thank you =3 Mukuro is my fave character in KHR… And my native language is Slovenian… xD

**

* * *

**"Rise and shine, Little One, it's time for school."

Fran opened his eyes and lazily looked at Mukuro, who stood next to his bed. Wait… Why was the idiotic master in his house again? He just turned around, attempting to go back to sleep. His alarm clock didn't start beeping yet, so he assumed he still had some time to sleep.

To his bad luck, Mukuro grabbed his pillow and pulled it from beneath Fran's head.

"Nnngh- What the hell, Pineapple head?" he asked and lifted his head a little.

"Kufufu~ We missed school yesterday, because you overslept." Mukuro smirked and returned Fran his pillow.

Fran yawned, before his reply came: "Nope. We missed because you burned your pancakes and then wanted Chrome to make you new ones, stupid master."

Mukuro just turned 180 degrees and left the room.

* * *

"Oh, good morning." Chrome greeted Fran and passed him a bag. "I made some sandwiches for breakfast."

Fran nodded a thank you and sat behind the table. He looked towards the clock. He was doomed to be sitting for about 15 minutes, until he could go to school. And even then he would make it before anybody else. He doubted Mukuro ever got up this morning, but he had the feeling people just liked to torture him.

He picked up his school bag and showed the plastic bag inside it. He would eat this later.

"Kufufu, is the Little One bored? Perhaps I did wake you up a little to early."

Fran cursed. Oh, really? Did he, now?

Mukuro chuckled, picked up his own bag and headed to the front doors. "We can just head out now." He said, opened the door and walked outside. Chrome and Fran exchanged glances and followed him outside. Fran locked the door behind him and they slowly started walking towards school. It was quite peaceful. Mukuro was quiet, you could hear the birds sing, and the sun just started rising. Until…

_Stab._

Fran looked at his bag an pulled out a knife. Mukuro looked at the knife and a smirk made it's way on his face. Fran threw the knife behind him, and it landed on the road. That didn't make the owner very happy. Now a knife was thrown towards Fran, but Mukuro pulled out his trident and stopped the knife before it hit Fran's back.

Bel walked next to Fran and threw his arm over his shoulder: "Your lucky this Pineapple freak is here to protect you, froggy." He told him with a big grin.

Mukuro looked at Bel in suspicion, but didn't do anything. He still kept the trident in his hand, though.

Fran was just walking forward, ignoring the disturbing presence of a fake prince on his right. Then, to his luck, Bel moved away and sat on a nearby bench, throwing his had back, and, Fran assumed, because he couldn't see, closed his eyes.

The trio just continued their way towards school, without spearing a second glance. Fran was feeling like he was having a very _lucky _morning…

They finally arrived to school. Where. They walked into the math classroom. No mater which day it was, they always had math for the first period. It's where Reborn should usually read announcements. They arrived first. And Mukuro, _of course_, had to do something stupid. So he wrote something like fortune telling on every piece of paper, folded it, and then threw it through the window.

Then, more students started arriving in class, and the Pineapple head finally stopped. Tsuna walked over to Fran and smiled at him. "Good morning, Fran, did you sleep well?"

Fran greeted back and mumbled something about a pineapple waking him up way to early. Mukuro sat on his chair and chuckled.

Then, Lambo ran into the classroom, hiding behind Mukuro, who looked _very _amused. And after a few seconds, Bianchi ran into the classroom, holding a very poisoned looking cake in her hand, and looking around class, anger written on her face.

"Bianchi-sensei thinks that Lambo-kun is her ex-boyfriend Romeo." Tsuna explained to Fran. Hmm… made sense. But wasn't he a bit young to be her boyfriend?

Bianchi left when Reborn walked in. He started checking attendants, and then reading morning announcements. After that, he wanted to know if students did their homework, and asked a few to solve some problems on the blackboard. Gokudera answered his without even standing up from his chair. After that, Fran had to solve one, and he did so without any problem. And, then, the poor, trembling, no-good Tsuna had to come forward. He looked mortified of Reborn. But he, more or less, solved the problem. He took more time then the rest of the students, but he solved it. Somehow… He looked really relieved when he was allowed to sit back down.

After they've finished, Fran's second period was home economics.

He walked towards his class, and walked in. There was a free seat next to Yamamoto. Chrome and Kyoko were sitting behind him, chatting about something girly, Fran was sure. He walked towards Yamamoto and threw his bag next to the seat. Yamamoto gave him a greeting smile, and after that, Bianchi demanded silence. She started with an explanation of this year's lesson plan. Then she showed them some recipes, and after that, she wanted them to make groups of four. Fran was with Yamamoto, Chrome and Kyoko. She then told them, they were going to be in this group this whole year. They will be cooking together… After that, she allowed them to leave her class five minutes earlier.

Then, it was time for art lessons. Mammon wore a purple cloak, that covered half of her face. She had long, purple hair, and everything she said had something to do with money.

Then, he had English class again. Dino ran into class, and then tripping over his own feet. Until class ended, he also managed to trip two more times, brake the crayon, he was writing withy three times, spill water over his papers, and brake his desk.

And finally, lunch time came. Fran met up with Mukuro and Chrome, and they all went outside to eat, this time.

"Kufufu~ What a nice day. I fought Kyoya-kun two times today, and Belphegor was nowhere to be seen. Maybe his skipping. Kufufu." Mukuro was smilling during he ate his lunch.

"Mukuro-sama, you captured Hibird, and he only wanted it back." Chrome looked at him.

"I know. I wanted a good fight." Mukuro continued to smile.

Fran shook his head, ate up his lunch and walked back towards the building. He then noticed, that he was going to be late, if he doesn't hurry, so he started running. His last class was History class, with Byakuran. He hated that class. The class was just around the corner, but when he was about to turn, he crashed into something _that was alive._ He fell backwards, and landed on his butt.

He rubbed his head and looked at the person he crashed into. It was no other then Belphegor. Could this day get any worse.

Turns out it could. Bel was starring at something behind him, and when Fran turned around, he saw the school's discipline committee's prefect, Hibari Kyoya.

"Running on the school halls is against school regulations. I'll bite you to death." He said and pulled out his tonfas.

Fran stood up and backed away a little. Where was the damn Pineapple master when you needed him?

Nowhere, that's where he was.

Bel stood up too. Not to help Fran, of course, he was going to enjoy watching him suffer.

Hibari moved a little closer, raising his arm, when a whip wrapped itself around it. He turned his head a little, and saw Dino standing there. He was holding the whip in his hands. Behind him, a tall, black haired guy, dressed in a suit was watching the English teacher with amusement.

"Let go of me, Bucking Horse." Hibari said with a murderous tone.

"Come on, Kyoya-kun, you don't have to beat the kid up. We'll just give him detention and we'll all be happy." Dino smiled at him.

Hibari growled something, and Dino looked to Fran. "Leviathan is looking for you. You should go see him right now. Oh, and detention is in my classroom today. I'll tell your teacher where you are."

"Ushishishishi, the frog got into trouble." Bel grinned.

"As far as I know, you're in detention too, Belphegor." Dino remembered him, let go of the head prefect, and walked away, with the weird looking dude following close behind.

Fran mentally cursed.

"Ushishishi, froggy doesn't know where to find Leviathan, eh?" Bel snickered.

Fran didn't want to admit it, but it was true. This was his second day at school, and he was still a bit lost…

Bel walked towards him, put one arm around his shoulder, and started dragging Fran with him. "Let's go, it's this way."

Fran felt a bit scared. Why would the moron senpai help him? Something wasn't right here.

And it wasn't. As soon as they got to a door, that said 'the principle's office', he heard something break, some loud screaming, etc. It sure sounded like a madhouse from outside.

"Ushishishi, let's go in." Bel grinned, opened the door, and pushed Fran inside. "Oi, Levi, you asked for this un-cute kouhai, didn't you?"

A man, that looked very disturbing, looked up from his papers, that he was just reading to the principal. So, Fran felt mortified. The principal, Xanxus, was holding a gun in his hand, pointing it towards a silver-haired man, obviously Squalo. There were also shards, from broken glass on the floor.

Xanxus didn't look happy. His murderous glare was now pointed at Levi, telling him to take the kids outside. Levi, being the guy's stalker didn't want to leave his boss, and just gave some paper to Bel. He said something about explaining them to Fran, and that they should bring it back as soon as their done.

"Ushishishishi, looks like you still have to choose a class, froggy. You still have to choose one yourself. Levi gave me the list of those who still have some space in them." He passed the list to Fran, who took one glance at it.

He was going to take Algebra. He was always good with numbers, so he didn't have a problem with it.

Bel passed him another piece of paper. Fran quickly filled it out, before giving it back to his senpai. Bel took a glance at it, and walked back inside the principle's office. He was back in a second, with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Ushishi, how nice~ We're going to have Algebra together too!"

_Of course. A tleast the day couldn't get any worse…_

"And there is only one seat free, and that is next to _me_." Bel's smile was getting even wider, if that was possible.

_The day just got worse._

"You've got Algebra on Mondays and Fridays, sixth period." Bel informed him. "And we should get to detention."

Fran was feeling depressed. Not showing it, of course. He walked into Dino's English classroom. And he saw Mukuro on one of the seats.

"Oya, oya? My Little One next to Prince the Ripper? Did you escort dear Belphegor to detention, Fran?"

"Ushishishi, he's in detention too." Bel snickered and took a seat next to the window. Fran made sure to sit as far away from him as possible, and close to Mukuro at the same time.

"Kufufu, what did you do, Little One? Getting in detention at your second day at school? Maybe I'm not good influence." Mukuro chuckled.

_Yeah, no shit, Sherlock._

Fran though yesterday was hard, but today was even harder. He was in _detention_, with a fake prince, and a pineapple head.

"Oh, so you guys are here, already." Dino smiled when he walked in. The weird man was stil next to him. Fran was a little surprised. Dino still hadn't tripped. And he could handle that whip pretty good.

Mukuro narrowed his eyes, and whispered to Fran. "That man is Romario. Whenever he's next to the Bucking Horse, the guy never does anything stupid. He feels protective to his so called 'family'."

* * *

"Kufufu, let's go get some ice-cream, Little One!" Mukuro cheered when they were getting out of school. Detention was torture. They weren't allowed to talk, Bel kept on throwing knives at Fran, whenever the froggy wasn't looking, and Mukuro protecting him with his trident. He still ended up with a few cuts on his arm, though.

People always say that they love their new life. Well, Fran hated it! Who say new is better!

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. I didn't have any inspiration. But for those of you who actually **_**read**_** this… I was being a very good girl (I'm a true angel, oh yes I am.) for the whole week, so my BFF, no, scratch that, she's my twin, will probably be coming to my place. So… whenever we're together, we get some great ideas, and this will probably be good inspiration. Of course, that will only happen if my old man will be satisfied with my behaving for the week. Pry for me. **

**OK, so, se you next Thursday! I will try to upload a longer chapter this time. **

**Keep on reading =3 And don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy =3**


	4. But I'm not sick!

**A/N: Yaaay! I have 12 reviews xD…**

**Okay, so here is the next chappie… I'm a little late updating it, but my twin did come! And I was just having so much fun I forgot to write something down, sorry =3 **

**So, replies to reviews:**

_**hamandeggrock**_**:** Levi is an ass xD

_**fan girl 666**_**:** Thank you

_**syllie charm**_**:** Ooh, so you're a Byakuran fan? Sure, sure xD I'll try to write down more about him… I hope you'll enjoy this chapter =3

_**XxSoRoXasxX**_**:** Hehe, thank you =3 Hehe, my twin once said his hairstyle looks like a Christmas tree xD… Well, we aren't really twins, but yes, it's awful being separated! I always miss her so much!

**So, enjoy this chapter ~**

**

* * *

**It's been about two weeks since school started. And everyday it was the same routine. Mukuro woke Fran up, they walked to school, where he was tortured almost every minute, then he came home, totally exhausted, did his homework, ate dinner and went to sleep. On his last weekend, he stayed inside, studied, and watched TV. He had enough of that pineapple bastard, and the fake prince.

It was Thursday today… He had to wake up earlier, because a certain pineapple master stayed at his house late last night, and Fran didn't have the chance to finish his homework. Mukuro wasn't coming to walk with him to school today, so he felt lucky.

He quickly finished his homework, ate a piece of toast and walked to school. He meet Tsuna on the way there. He became good friends with the clumsy boy.

"Good morning, Fran-san! Mukuro isn't with you today?" Tsuna asked sweetly.

"Good morning." Fran replied. "No, the pineapple bastard finally thinks I'm old enough to walk to school myself."

Tsuna nodded with a smile, before Gokudera walked next to them. "Tenth! How are you today! I was at your house, but your mom said you already left, so I came running after you!" Gokudera started his usual morning routine. "Oh, good morning, Fran."

Fran nodded, and they headed to school. Yamamoto was already in school, because he had morning practice.

* * *

"Kufufu, Little One made it here alive!" Mukuro gave an evil smirk, whilst rocking on his chair.

Fran mumble something that Mukuro couldn't hear, but he did catch two words: Pineapple and died. He pulled out his trident and stabbed Fran's backpack.

"What did you just say there, Little One?" he asked.

"I didn't say anything." Fran said in monotone, backed away from the trident and sat down behind his desk. He felt like he was spinning for a second, but it was gone in an instant.

Mukuro looked at him with a frown and put away his trident.

And instead of Reborn, Squalo walked in.

"VOOOI!" he shouted, and the entire class went numb. It was a well known fact, that the long-haired vice principal had a freaking _sword_. And they weren't ready to become a _shish kebab. "Reborn won't be here until next week, so I'm in charge here, for the first period. Now grab a book and study." _

_Fran though it was a very beautiful day today. He was even going to finish his homework! And his master wasn't following him like a puppy anymore! Of course, he was still scared of a knife throwing sadist…_

_He quickly finished his work, and quietly waited until the bell rang. He quickly got up and walked towards the gym. _

"Okay, class, listen up. Since Reborn isn't here, we'll have to share our gym with your upperclassmen." Colonnello announced.

Fran looked from behind Yamamoto, and his day suddenly became a little, okay a lot, less beautiful. The upper classmen Colonnello was talking about… Guess who was in that class?

Bel grinned when he saw Fran looking from behind Yamamoto.

* * *

"Okay, we will be playing basketball. The upperclassmen versus their lowerclassmen. Any questions? Okay, we will be playing five on five." Colonnello started blabbing out the rules.

Fran was one of the first persons to play. He just couldn't get the ball away from Belphegor, no matter how hard he tried. And he was good in basketball! Playing against the upperclassmen was no fair!

After about 15 minutes, he heard Colonnello's whistle, that announced the end of their game, they had to switch teams. Fran went to sit on the bench next to Tsuna and Mukuro. His head was spinning. _Really_ spinning. He was seeing double.

"Everything okay, Little One?" Mukuro asked, this time, concern was very noticeable in his voice.

Fran nodded and put his hand onto his forehead. Did he have… a fever?

"Ehhm… could I… use the bathroom?" he asked Colonnello, who gave Fran a smile and allowed him access. Fran immediately left the gym.

Bel was looking at his kouhai. Was something wrong with him? He looked at Mukuro, who just gave s shrug.

The 'prince' made sure Colonnello wasn't looking, and when he saw he had a clear exit, he followed Fran.

* * *

Fran's head was spinning really hard. His hands were shaking and his legs hurt. He didn't feel well enough to walk. He looked up to his reflection in the mirror. He didn't notice it in the morning, but he looked more pale than he usually was. He had long, dark circles under his eyes, and his lips didn't have any color.

If he wouldn't return quick, Mukuro would start bitching around, he just knew it.

He turned around, to start walking away. When he got out of the bathroom, though, his head started spinning again, and he lost his balance. He fell… but… didn't hit the ground?

He looked up, and saw Bel, supporting him, so he wouldn't fell to the ground, like a flat pancake.

Bel's face didn't look pleased.

"Uh… Thank you, senpai. I should be returning to class now." Fran said and moved away, but found it extremely hard to even stand.

Bel still didn't look happy. "Frog, are you sick?" he asked out of blue.

Fran froze for a second, but kept his emotionless face. "No, I'm okay, I just lost my balance." He looked for excuses. But he knew Bel saw right through his act. His senpai's hand was on resting on his forehead now.

"You're definitely sick." Bel stated.

"No, I'm not." Fran mumbled, but Bel grabbed his arm, and started pulling his towards gym class. He walked straight to Colonnello and started talking to him about something. He left Fran by the door.

After a few seconds he returned, arms behind his head. "Let's go to the locker room, and change, Frog, I'm taking you home."

Fran wanted to object, and tell Bel he wasn't sick, but it was no use. He found himself changing back into his school clothes and walking towards home, with Bel trying to support him whenever his head started spinning a little.

"Don't get used to it, froggy, I'll be stabbing you again, once you'll feel better." Bel assured him, and grinned like a madman. "Is your mom home?"

Fran shook his head. "Not until lunch time." He answered truthfully.

Bel smiled like a sadist again.

They arrived at Fran's house, and the little frog lied down on the couch the very second.

"You should go to your bed." He heard Bel, but he didn't care. He just wanted to feel asleep, and get over this crazy sickness.

"If you won't get up, I'll just have to carry you there."

Fran still didn't give a damn. Then, he felt two strong arms around him, and his eyes flew open. Bel really _was_ carrying him. Oh, shit…

Bel pulled Fran close to his chest, and went upstairs. "Which room is yours?" he asked, and Fran pointed.

He felt really relieved when he was on his bed, far away from Bel.

"I'm going to get something to kill your temperature." Bel told him and disappeared through the door.

* * *

When Bel came back, he found his froggy sleeping. He sure did look like an angel, when he was curled up in a ball like that.

Bel dumped the wet towel over his kouhai's head, hopping it would help him a little. Then he sat on the chair, next to the bed, and smiled at Fran's sleeping face.

* * *

"Well, he wasn't feeling well, and I decided to ask the teachers if he could come back home."

"Thank you, dear. Did you stay here with him all this time?"

"Ushishishi, I did. I tried to kill his temperature, and succeeded. I could come by again tomorrow. I can ask his teachers about tomorrow's lesson plan…"

"That would be wonderful!"

Fran got up with a groan. His throat was sore, and his head hurt. Was his mom talking to… Belphegor? What was he still doing here? And why was he talking to his mom?

He slowly got up, and walked downstairs. He saw his mom smiling to Bel, and talking about something that was obviously school. Then, Bel's head turned a little, and he looked at Fran. "I don't think you should be up already, froggy." He grinned.

Fran mumbled something. Bel just grinned more.

"Fran, honey, he's right, you still look a little pale." His mom stated.

"I'm… feeling better."

Bel walked back to Fran, threw one arm around his shoulders and led him back upstairs, towards his bed. "Ushishishi, go back to sleep, froggy, or I'll have to stab you to remind you, what I'm like when I'm not nice."

Fran wanted to ask him if he was ever nice, but shut his mouth, when he saw a shiny knife in Bel's other hand.

"I'll be leaving now, so you tomorrow, un-cute kouhai." Bel grinned and walked to the door. Fran lied back down, and just when he though Bel already left, he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. He looked up, to find a knife stuck in there.

Bel was nowhere to be seen, but he knew his mom wouldn't throw a knife at him.

He let out a sigh and placed his head on the pillow. Then he pulled the knife out. Now, he was going to get some sleep.

"Oya, oya, so my Little One really is sick. How come dear Belphegor was told that earlier than I was?"

OK, so maybe it wasn't sleeping time yet.

* * *

**Aother short chapter, I'm sorry. So, **_**syllie charm, **_**this had a little more BelFran in it, hope you like it =3 And the rest of you too! **

**Ugggh, what can I say? I wrote this down in a hurry and I don't like this chappie. **

**R&R? **

**Love you, people! **


	5. Stuck with a psycho

**A/N: I would get this posted up sooner, but here's what happened: **

**I wake up Thursday morning, and grab my USB, to upload the next chapter of this fanfic. And the document wasn't working. I didn't have a backup, so I had to rewrite it all. **

**I curse half an hour, then decide it won't help me, and just go to school. I risk my phone, and type the whole chapter on it again (It had 4000 words! And the rewrite just has 2500!).**

**I get home, start up my computer, and the document isn't working, AGAIN! I got pretty mad, but I rewrote it again, and this time, luckily, it's working...**

**Here are my replies to your reviews (OMG, five reviews on the last chapter. That's better than cookies =3):**

**XxSoRoXasxX:** Hehe, I'll post up a little line of a picture once I finish it XD Byakuran with Christmas lights xD

**KiLlInG mE sOfTlIe:** Lol, the Pineapple master is my fave character from KHR! =3

**fan girl 666:** Ehehe, thank you

**syllie: ** Ohoho, you think that had BelFran, take a look at this xD Well, you answered you question, Mukuro is a pervert, he just has to stalk Fran xD

**Twigileia:** Aw, shut up, dummy! Who would write a fanfic when their twin was in the same room! And I didn't see you for so long! Miss you =3 Oh, and if you can help me, just get started with fixing up stuff I already wrote down. That means everything up till now. I hope your exams went well!

**Well, enjoy this chapter! **

**

* * *

**"Rise and shine, froggy! Get up!"

"I don't think he's feeling well enough to just jump up..."

"He'll live. Come on, get your lazy ass up!"

"Bel-kun, he's sick, I really think it would be best to just let him rest."

What the hell? Was that his mom? Was she talking to... Belphegor? Okay, what the hell was he doing in his house? Wasn't it bad enough he had to watch the creep during school?

He heard his mom give away a sigh of defeat. "Okay, I have to leave to work. I really appreciate your help Bel-kun. I don't know how many upperclassman would have taken their time to teach my son. Especially since we move a lot. There is food in the fridge, and if you need anything, just take it. Make yourself at home. And tell Fran there are some medicine in the second drawer in the bathroom."

"Ushishishi, I'll be sure to tell him." Bel snickered and Fran could hear two people slowly walking downstairs.

He should just go back to sleep. Yes, he should. He didn't think he was ready to look at his senpai for today too. And the worst thing was... He would have to be watching him _all_ day! That was not fair. Wait... Why was he here anyway? He didn't need teaching! He didn't need a freaking tutor! He wanted to live and see the next day.

He buried his face into his pillow. He was sure as _hell_ not getting out of bed today.

A quiet _click_ could be heard from downstairs, and Fran knew his mom left. _She left him... Alone! With a psycho!_

Oh... he was going to die.

His phone started beeping. Who the hell would send him a message at this hour? Oh... It was 8:30 am. Which meant school has already started. Well... Only one person would text him during one of Reborn's or Squalo's lessons...

He reached for his phone, picked it up, and yep... There it was... His master has sent him a message.

_Kufufu~ Good morning, Little One! I hope I didn't wake you up! _(_'You wouldn't care, even if you did wake me up'._ Fran though to himself.)

_Squalo is currently yelling at Yamamoto Takeshi, so I took the opportunity to tell you a very interesting thing. Squalo walks into the class and tells us you're not going to be here because your sick. He also told us that an upperclassman is at your house, tutoring you, so you wouldn't miss much. Now, I'm just taking a wild guess, but I really do think that the upperclassman is our dear Belphegor. Am I right? _

Fran lifted his head at the small snicker coming from his door. Bel was standing there, arms crossed over his chest, and he had that grin plastered on his face, only this time, it looked really scarier.

Fran pressed the reply button and tipped in a very simple and short message: _SOS_

Then he just snapped his phone shut and lied back down on his bed. He pushed his hands under his pillow, and pulled the covers up. He was just going to ignore the bastard, and maybe he'll go away.

Unfortunately... No... A knife flew next to Fran's ear, and one was pressed on his neck.

"You better not be thinking about going back to sleep, froggy, because I will wake you up, and if I do that, there is going to be blood everywhere." Bel whispered into Fran's ear.

Okay, he knew he should get up. He did say he wanted to see another day, right?

Fran mumbled something, grabbed Bel's arm, pushed it away. Then he slowly got up, and glared at the moron. "Why are you here?" He didn't add the senpai, or any sarcastic comments. He was pissed, even if he didn't show it...

"I came here to tutor you, forg, you should be thankful." Bel replied, his grin getting wider. "I am a prince after all. People like me shouldn't be taking time to tutor people like you, peasant."

"Why aren't you in school?"

"Ushishishi, I asked Squalo about your lesson plan, and he told me everything. Then he added I could come here and help you with your homework. So I'm excused today. Where are you're school books?"

Fran pointed at his bag and slowly got up. He headed straight to the bathroom, took a towel and steeped under the shower. He was just going to take his time, and hope the fake prince will fall asleep while he's taking his bath.

After fifteen minutes, he started brushing his teeth, and combing his hair. Did the idiot feel asleep already?

He didn't. When Fran walked into the room, Bel was happily lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling, and all of Fran's books were on his desk.

"You're finally done?" Bel asked, not even looking at Fran, which was kind of creepy. He was sure he didn't make a sound... How did he even knew he came back?

"Just sit down and open your Algebra book on page 16. Read through the text, and if you won't understand anything, ask." Bel gave him the instructions, and rolled over on the bed.

Fran sat down, opened the book and started reading.

* * *

"I'm done, senpai."

Bel turned a little, so he could look at his kouhai. "Give me your note book."

Fran passed all of his note books to Bel, and he started looking through them. He finished his work in twnty minutes, and gave all of the note books back on Fran's desk. "No mistakes. What's the time?"

Fran glanced towards the clock on his wall. "It's 9.48 am, senpai."

Amazingly enough, he has done the whole lesson plan for today in one hour. He was a very smart frog, indeed.

"Froggy, I'm bored." Bel suddenly whined.

Fran looked at him, his face showing no emotion. If it was, it would probably be a very happy face. He didn't know why, but he liked seeing his senpai suffering. "Go watch TV."

"It's boring." Bel continued his whining.

"Then I don't care." Fran stated, grabbed his book, and flipped it open. He was going to be reading this for the day, so he wouldn't have to be listening to the annoying senpai, that just kept on whining, like a very annoying child, that wanted ice-cream.

He had no luck though. Bel started poking him.

"Bel-senpai, please, stop that."

_Poke, poke._

"I'm trying to read a book, senpai."

_Poke, poke._

Fran closed his book. He gave up. He stood up and headed downstairs, into the kitchen. He picked up a piece of bread and butter. He was just going to eat breakfast, get some sleeping pills, and leave the moron 'prince' to die of boredom.

Bel sat down next to him. The first thing Fran noticed, was that he didn't have that annoying grin on his face.

"Senpai, what are you starring at?"

"You have a fever, frog."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. I can feel it all the way here. And I'm four feet away."

Fran would have frowned, but that would ruin the emotionless mask he always wore. "You're making that up."

"Am I?" Bel smirked. A very evil smirk, that Fran did not like.

Bel stood up, and got a glass of ice cold water. Then he walked next to Fran and put his hand onto the froggy's forehead.

Bel's hand felt really cold on Fran's skin. Either Bel was just trying to trick him, or he really did have a fever. Why would his senpai get a glass of water, anyway? Of course, to make his hands colder.

"Senpai, you were holding a glass with ice cold water. I don't have a fever." He stood up, and he immediately regret it. His head started spinning, and he grabbed the chair he was sitting on just a few seconds ago.

Bel had that grin on his face again. "Ushishishi, you're head hurts, doesn't it?"

Fran shook his head, and Bel grabbed his face with one of his hands. Then he pressed his forehead onto Fran's (who froze in an instant, by the way). And it was cold. Ice cold. Okay, so he did have a fever...

Fran pushed Bel away, and sat back onto his chair. Bel was looking very pleased. "Did you finally realize you're burning up?"

Fran didn't even look at him. He had one of his hands on his forehead, and the other one on the table. "I need to go back in bed."

Bel's grin spread wider. He was next to Fran again. He picked him up, and threw him over his shoulder. Now Fran was complaining. He started hitting Bel with his fists. "Senpai. Let. Me. Go."

Bel was looking very happy. If he was one of those normal people, he would even start singing 'I'm walking on sunshine' or something... He sat Fran down on his bed, and grinned at him. "You realize this is the second time I carried you into your bed. In this week."

Fran turned away from him, and ignored him completely. Bel let out a sigh. He turned around and walked out. A few seconds later he was back, with a pill in one hand, and a glass of water in the other. "Drink up."

Fran turned just a little. He accepted the water and the medicine. He immediately ate it, and turned towards the wall again.

Bel simply left his room.

* * *

"Yes, the frog is fine. He's sleeping. I just gave him some medicine."

_[Kufufu~ I'm going to kill you if you hurt him.]_

"Ushishi, he'll live."

_[How high is his fever?] _Chrome's voice.

"It's pretty high. But like I said, I just gave him some medicine."

_[My cute little Chrome is just worried. We would come there and check up on him, but I have detention today. And Chrome-chan has plans with her friends...]_

"Like I care." Bel grinned and snapped his phone shut.

He walked back into Fran's room. His froggy was fast asleep, and he looked peaceful too. Bel dropped a wet towel onto his head, so he could kill the fever. Fran's cheeks had a light shade of pink, thanks to it. And he looked adorable. Wait... He did not just think that. The frog was _not _cute.

* * *

"What did you just say?" Fran asked in disbelief. "But... Mom!" the line broke.

Fran looked at his phone for a few minutes, and mumbled a 'you have got to be kidding me...'

Bel was looking at him from the corner of his room. He was sitting there, with a bucket of water, waiting to change the towel on Fran's head.

"My mom isn't coming home until 3 am, tomorrow." Fran told him. He was going to keep the 'Fran, sweetie, call someone to sleepover at our place tonight, so you won't be all alone with that sickens of yours...' to himself.

"Ushishishi, that means I'll be staying over, frog." Bel grinned an evil smile towards him.

"Nobody allowed you that, senpai."

"Ushishi, believe me, my _family_ won't mind."

"I'll mind."

_Stab._

"Ow. You really are a moron. You can't just stab people like that, you fake prince senpai!"

_Stab._

"Ow. Fine, but you're sleeping on the couch."

Bel glared at him. "I am a prince. I will not sleep on a couch."

"You'll have to. Your not sleeping in my room, that would be insane. It's bad enough I'm stuck with a psycho, now he was suppose to sleep in my room too?" _Stab._

* * *

"I'm cold."

"I can't help you."

"Get my another blanket."

"I don't have one. I just moved here, remember?"

"You moved here a month ago, froggy, I'm cold."

Fran felt like crying. This guy was more annoying then a three year old kid.

"Senpai, the deal was you sleep over here. You have to sleep on the couch. But the deal didn't say you get a blanket or a pillow _at all._ I you don't like what you have, then you don't deserve more." Fran decided, and stood up. His head was still spinning a little, but it wasn't that bad.

They were currently in the living room, watching TV. Bel was complaining, because he was getting cold. And just like you guessed it, Fran didn't care.

"I'm going to bed." He said and walked back up, into his room.

He picked up his book, and opened it. He just had about 20 more pages before finishing it, and he was going to do that before he felt asleep.

About ten minutes later, he closed the book, and placed it onto his desk.

"What a lame ending."

The book was about some random dude, whose wife has left him, and he didn't have a home anymore. He traveled the world, and one day, a girl invited him to sleep in her home, because there was a storm outside. He was very thankful to her, and he decided he was going to sleep on her couch. He got food, a new pair of clothes, and everything there. The women wasn't rich herself, her house was a dump, but she was kind enough to allow him access, anyway...

After a few months, he found a cave. He was going to sleep in that cave, to avoid another storm. Inside the cave, he found a lot of gold, and the next day, he immediately bought what he could with it. He had a very nice house. He decided to try his luck in the casino, and he won in there too. He became a millionaire, and one day, a very sick looking woman knocked on his door, asking for shelter. He didn't allow her inside, and slammed the door right before her face.

The next morning, when he woke up, he went for his usual morning walk, and found a crowd of people next to the river. There was a dead body there, lying in the mud. The police told him the woman drowned, and the millionaire recognized the women from yesterday. After a few moments, he also realized, that it was the same woman that gave him shelter those years ago. He didn't live such a good life after that...

Fran was about to go to sleep, when something clicked in his mind. Bel was helping him a lot today, and he was being really cruel for the past few hours.

He slammed his head into the pillow. It was sort of like the book. Only in this life, Bel was going to freeze to death (not literally, although, Fran would appreciate that too...).

He let out a sigh of defeat. He went back downstairs, and found Bel sitting in the kitchen, lifelessly eating a cereal.

"Senpai, why aren't you sleeping?" Fran asked, not quite getting to the point.

"I'm cold, frog." Bel told him.

"I'll give you a deal then..." he crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't have enough blankets, but I can allow you to sleep in my bed." Bel looked up at Fran. "But you have to stay on your side of the bed."

Bel happily hugged Fran and they went back upstairs.

The prince immediately cuddled into a ball, on his side of the bed, and Fran lyed down on his half. "If you get a cold, it's not my fault." He added, and cowered them up.

After a few minutes Bel cuddled up next to Fran.

"Stay on your side, moron senpai, that was the deal." Fran told him, sleepily.

"Ushishishi, the deal was I stayed on my side, but you didn't say which side is mine. Therefore, I want your side of the bed, and you can have mine." Bel grinned.

"I'm not moving, get away from me."

"Ushishi, that wasn't the deal."

Fran buried his face into the pillow, and bit his lips, so he would start cursing.

They fell asleep in that position later (Fran's head wasn't buried in the pillow anymore, we wouldn't want him to suffocate now, would we?). Fran was just to lazy to push his senpai away, and Bel was just doing it to annoy his frog.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the late update! **

**Lol, well this is it for this chapter. Now... Guess who will find them like this the next morning. I'll give you a hint. Someone is going to try and kill our dear prince xD**

**The next chapter will be posted up on time, I promise you that! Oh, and review. Reviews make Aqua-chan happy xD**


	6. Just kidding

**A/N: Hello! Guess what! I'm sick! Nyihihi, just like Fran was in the last chapter. Though, I almost lost my voice... And I can't sing, which is torture for me! Okay, this chapter is uploaded one day early, because my mom is home tomorrow, and I shouldn't even be on the internet... But the next one is on Thursday xD**

**Okay, here are replies to your reviews:**

**fan girl 666: **thank you =3

**hamandeggrock:** Hahaha! It's unhealthy to be stabbed, period! And thank you xD

**KiLlInG mE sOfTlIe**: Thank you xD Well all this Bel and Fran has to stop for a while eventually =3

**Twigileia:** Oooh, yaay, I'm scared already xD

**Lannie chan:** Oooh, a new face! Well, Fran is _waaaay_ to sweet for his good =3

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**EDIT: It has now been beta read by Murasaki B!**

* * *

"You have been warned, Belphegor."

Fran looked up from his book again and noticed that Bel was trying to dodge all of Mukuro's attacks and that he was somehow succeeding.

This morning, Fran had been woken up by a trident stabbing itself behind his back. Aparently, Mukuro thought the only way of getting Fran and Bel apart was to stick his trident between them… Yeah, three guesses who had come into his room without knocking first. Bel was still arguing with his master and they were fighting each other like two teenage girls over the last pair of Gucci shoes.

They were currently outside, with Fran and Chrome reading a book and Mukuro and Bel fighting each other.

Fran wanted all of them to get out after Bel was thrown through the living room window. Fran could only thank God, that the window was opened and not closed. Plus, his mother was silently sleeping in her room and he sure as hell did not want to wake her up. So now they were sitting next to the pool. Fran was feeling a lot better and he wanted some fresh air. But Bel and Mukuro both insisted he shouldn't stay outside for more then thirty minutes.

"Little one, time is almost up," Mukuro warned, while successfully dodging at least six knives.

Fran moved his head a little, so they flew past him too. "I'll just go inside now, master. I need a shower." He saw Bel looking at him with one of those _I'm trouble_ grins.

Mukuro noticed it too and charged at Bel with such speed, Fran didn't even see him. Chrome stood up too, and followed Fran inside.

"I'll make sure they won't break anything." She smiled at him and handed him a towel. "Take your time."

Fran moved into the bathroom and turned the water on.

* * *

"What's taking him so long?" Bel whined.

"Are you deaf? He's drying his hair!" Mukuro snapped.

"He's a guy. Why does he need to dry his hair?" Bel was still acting like a child.

"Because his hair isn't exactly short and he's sick," Mukuro replied. He had this weird, violet, poisonous aura waving around him.

Fran was rolling his eyes in the bathroom. He could hear them excellently. At times like this he just wished he could pop some candy in their mouths so they would both shut up like good, obedient children.

Once he was done, Fran turned off the hairdryer and slowly went outside.

"Finally. You took _way_ to long, frog," Bel complained when he saw Fran walking to his bed.

A trident was pressed to Bel's neck the very second he uttered that

"Master, would you mind removing that?" Fran inquired, when he spared a glance.

"Kufufu. I don't think so, little one." Mukuro smirked.

Bel pulled out his knives again, but a book hit the back of his head. A minute later, another one hit Mukuro and they both glanced behind them to Fran's bed.

"Frog."

"Little one..."

Chrome could see trouble approaching and quickly sat down next to Fran.

Mukuro frowned at that. "You'll get sick, my cute Chrome," he commented.

"It's okay, Mukuro-sama. Fran doesn't have a fever anymore, right?" She looked at Fran.

"No… I don't." He nodded.

"Wouldn't it be better if you checked anyway?"

Chrome put her hand onto Fran's forehead and nodded happily. "He's absolutely okay!"

Fran picked up his book again and opened it up. Ever since he had moved here, he didn't have any free time at all.

Bel's phone started vibrating and he glanced at the message. "Mammon wants me to come back home. Apparently, Rasiel has been annoying her since yesterday. Ushishishi, everybody needs the prince's help."

"Your only a fake prince, senpai," Fran commented, his eyes not leaving the book.

Bel threw a knife at him, and it hit his kouhai's arm.

"Ow," he said and didn't even bother pulling it out.

"I'm not a fake prince, frog."

"That tiara you wear doesn't make you a prince, senpai. And tiaras are supposed to be worn by girls."

Mukuro watched the scene with amusement, while Chrome was looking a bit worried. But finally, Bel decided Fran wasn't even worth the presence of _royalty_, so he left. Fran looked rather happy with that.

"I could have just killed him and then maybe you would be rid of him a little sooner," Mukuro suggested with a smirk.

"Nope." Fran shook his head.

* * *

"Fran? So you're feeling better?"

Fran looked up from his desk. Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera were standing next to his desk.

"Depends on what you mean by _better_." Fran turned his head back towards the blackboard.

Yamamoto grinned. "So… Ahahaha, Squalo said something about an upperclassman making sure you wouldn't fall behind. Was that upperclassmen by any chance-"

"Belphegor."

Yamamoto looked a bit surprised, but kept his smile on. "Ahaha, so it was him?"

Fran nodded and let his head hit the desk.

Tsuna tried to make him feel better. "It's all behind you now, isn't it? It couldn't possibly be that bad."

Fran kept his head on his desk.

* * *

"Kufufu~ It's lunch time, little one. Get your head up, then let's go outside."

Fran, who's head was laying on the desk through most of the classes, looked up at his master. "Whatever, pineapple master."

Mukuro fake-smiled at him and the two left to go outside.

Fran looked behind him. "Isn't Chrome coming?"

"My cute, little sister is having lunch with Sasagawa Kyoko and that I-pin girl," Mukuro answered. "And we're having lunch with Hibari Kyoya."

Fran almost froze, but again didn't let any emotions escape. "We're what?"

Mukuro chuckled. "Kufufu~ Just kidding."

The world had colors again!

"We could have lunch with Belphegor though. I'm sure he would be very happy to see you."

"No way in hell," Fran replied and sat down next to a tree.

Mukuro sat down next to him and they began eating their sandwiches. After all, they were boys, so obviously they were too lazy to prepare themselves a proper lunch.

Fran flipped his phone open and checked if he had any messages. Indeed, he had some.

_"Sweetie, I'm going on a business trip to Russia and I'm not going to be home for five days. You're going to be home alone, so it wouldn't be bad if you would sleep over at Mukuro's place. Or they could sleep over at ours. You can invite other friends too, just no more than five!_ _We'll talk about it when I get home, too._

–_Mom"_

Was it just him, or did his mom have less free time than usual? We'll either way, it was great! He didn't have to spend so much time with her and she got a lot of money. Maybe they weren't going to move out of this town after all.

"Who texted you?"

Fran replied by giving his phone to Mukuro, who slowly read the message. "Oya? She's going to be absent again? Kufufu~ I'll be coming ove to your house after school, so I can talk with her about this sleepover business." He returned Fran's phone and took out his own one to text Chrome and tell her that he would be going home with his little one today.

Meanwhile, the younger boy was looking around the school grounds. He saw Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera. Some kids were playing football, girls were sitting on the stairs and watching the boys play football. And then, there was Bel surrounded by five girls. He was clearly annoyed. He also noticed Fran, but turned his head away like he didn't even care who the boy was.

Fran didn't know if he should be happy or sad. He decided on the first.

"Kufufu, Belpheogor is ignoring you?"

Oh joy, the pineapple head had noticed. "Isn't it nice?" Fran said, all sarcastic.

Mukuro chuckled again and bit into his sandwich. "He's not enjoying the presence of those wonderful girls either. I just love seeing him suffer."

"You're a sadist, pineapple head. But in this case, so am I."

Fran's phone started beeping again, and he checked over the new message.

_"Tell your 'master' to get that smirk off of his face, or I'll cut it away."_

He didn't even had to guess who it was from. What he had to guess, was where the hell did the psycho get his number. He suspiciously eyed Mukuro.

"Kufufu~ What is it, little one?"

Fran showed him the message, again. Mukuro's smirk turned into a grin. "Oya? He's asking for a fight?"

Fran prepared to leave. "I'm out of here."

"I was kidding."

Fran was sick of these lame jokes. He should still get away. If Mukuro wouldn't stop smiling like that, not only would Bel attack, but Hibari would show out of nowhere saying that grinning like a madman was against school regulations.

"Stop smiling, master."

Mukuro tried to stop and halfway succeeded. But after a few seconds he started smiling again. Fran gave up, since his master just had to have that annoying evil smile on his face.

And of course, he thought, when a knife flew past Mukuro's head, Bel just had to keep throwing knives for every little thing people did around him. He looked at Bel and saw that there were no more girls around him. That wasn't good.

"Oya? You got rid of those girls already?" Mukuro chuckled.

Fran didn't pay any attention to their fighting. He noticed another group of girls folowing the exact same copy of Bel, only that guy had longer hair. Unlike Bel, he wasn't dressed like a gangster, but like a rich bastard. Fran disliked him already.

"What are you looking at, little one?"

Bel and Mukuro were looking at him. His senpai also noticed that he was starring at the group of girls. "Ushishishi, you like one of those girls, froggy?"

"No. Senpai, is that your brother?"

Bel looked very displeased with the question. "Yes, that is my _perfect_ brother. Why? You want to start hanging out with him? He hates people that aren't rich, or at least have someone famous in their family."

"No, that's not it, moron senpai. And if that's his character, then I think he's even a bigger jerk than you are."

Bel held up a knife.

"I was thinking he looks like a show off," Fran explained himself.

Bel sat down and grinned at his froggy. "Did you now? And what was that about me being a jerk?"

"The truth."

_Stab._

"I'm not even going to say _Ow_ this time."

_Stab._

"Stop stabbing my little one, Belphegor." Mukuro pulled his trident out.

"Whatever." Bel stood up. "Lunch time is almost over." He said and left.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Welcome back, sweetie! Oh, I see Mukuro-kun is with you too! Did you tell him about the message I sent you?"

"He did.« Mukuro replied. »But it would be a problem. You see, my cute Chrome already invited some friends to sleepover during the weekend,"

"Oh, I was hoping Fran could stay at your house." Fran's mother sat down on the couch. "Then you'll just have to use this house instead. Or would you rather stay with your sister?"

"I'd rather stay here," Mukuro chuckled.

"Well, that's settled then. What about food?"

Fran put his hand onto his forehead. "Mom, you know that there are rare moments you cook anything eatable! I can cook myself!"

"Okay, dear. I'll leave you two some money in the kitchen when I leave at the end of the week. You can spend all of it."

"Okay," the boys replied.

"And you can invite some other friends, Fran. Like that nice boy that tutored you, when you were sick."

"No."

His mom gave him a glare. "You should thank him properly."

"He's not coming over."

"I can poison him," Mukuro whispered. He kept his voice low enough so that Fran's mom couldn't hear him.

"I'm suddenly really liking the idea."

* * *

"Kufufu, see you tomorrow in school, little one! I'll bring the poison with me!" Mukuro cheered happily when he left the house.

Fran's mom looked at the two boys. "He'll bring what?"

"He's kidding, mom."

"Oh, I really do hope so! You boys better not poison anybody!" She looked like a tiger now.

"We won't, mom." Fran assured her and walked up to his room. "Well, we'll try not to."

* * *

**Shit, another short chapter. But c'mon, I can't hang on the computer while I'm sick, I'm coughing like crazy!**

**No, they won't really poison Bel =3 It's a joke xD**

**See ya all next week!**


	7. Ice cream and beer

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I hope you will enjoy it. It's the first part of the sleepover xD Nyihihi, have fun!**

**Replies to reviews:**

_**Lannie chan: **_Aaaaaw, thank you :D Heheh, let's see if he will =3

_**fan girl 666:**_ Hehe, I'm glad you think so :D

_**KiLlinG mE sOfTlie: **_I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job :D Hehe, Rasiel is an ass xD

_**hamandeggrock:**_ Nyhihihi, those two are great =3 I don't know :D We'll just have to wait and see. Well, maybe I am going to try and poison him anyway xD

_**DrippingPurpleMelodies: **_The couch isn't suitable for the prince at all :D OMG, look at that! I wrote perfect? O.O Uggh, I'm going to be sick :o

**EDIT: This chapter was kindly beta read by Murasaki B!**

* * *

"Kufufu~ You're mother left enough money to feed the entire school, Little One."

Fran stepped into his kitchen and looked at the table. There really was a lot of money placed on it. He didn't even know they had so much money. "Huh. I wonder what her new job is. She said she will be taking a few thousand dollars with her. Do you think she's a drug dealer now?"

Mukuro burst out laughing. "I don't know. You'll have to check if she has a gun and some tattoos."

Fran seemed lost in his mind. "Who did you invite here, master?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Bovino Lambo and the girls will be joining us just for tonight. And I may have asked the _fake_," He tried to disguise the word with a cough, "_prince_ and Hibari Kyoya."

Fran was boiling in the inside. "I can't have so many people in the house!"

"Too late. They were already invited." Mukuro was chuckling.

"What will we be doing, idiot-pineapple master?"

"We'll be playing games, watch movies and eat ice-cream!" he said, with a face, that was supposed to be happy, but looked kind of creepy.

Indeed, Mukuro had been at the shopping center earlier and had bought a ton of ice-cream in all flavors. Fran had to resist the urge to bang his head against the wall.

"Master, we can't eat ice-cream for dinner."

"Of course we can! And then we'll have a brain freeze and then Belphegor will leave on a killing spree!" Mukuro was chuckling. _  
_

"Did he ever kill anybody?"

Mukuro looked at his _student_ with surprise. "He was the one that killed his entire family, Little One. Didn't he tell you that?" Mukuro asked.

Fran shook his head. Bel could be really scary, but he would never even think about his senpai, killing his family. He looked at Fran's mom like he wanted to have his back.

The doorbell rang and Fran snapped back into the real world. "Master, could you get that?"

Mukuro moved to the door and opened it.

"Yo, Mukuro! We brought some snacks with us!"

* * *

_"Your brother is driving me crazy, Bel!"_

"Ushishishi, sorry, Mammon~ The prince is on his way to see his frog." Bel snickered.

_"You said you weren't going to sleepover at the kid's house!"_

"Ushishi, I won't. I'm just going there to have some fun until they go to sleep."

_"Hurry back."_

And the line ended.

Bel looked down at his phone and closed it. He shoved his hands into his pockets and entered Fran's house through the living room window.

"Bel-senpai, there is something called a _door_. You should try using it, sometimes."

Bel grinned at Fran, who was sitting on the couch watching Mukuro and Yamamoto arm wrestle. He looked bored to death.

"Ushishishi, that's so un-cute. I was invited to some sleepover, you know?" Bel snickered and sat down next to Fran. Mukuro won the battle. "You look bored, froggy."

"I am. I hate this stupid game, and master invited the whole school over."

Bel grinned. "Anybody unusual?"

"He invited Hibari Kyoya."

That got Bel's attention and he looked around. "Is he here?"_  
_

"No," Fran replied, his eyes still on the arm wrestling tournament, which Mukuro was winning. "Kusakabe came here to tell us he won't be coming, thank God, because he has too much work."

"Pity," Bel chuckled. "I was getting ready for a good fight, but now I'm going to have to make myself happy with just Rokudo Mukuro."

"How sad," Fran replied, with as much sarcasm as he could.

Now, Chrome and I-pin entered the room, carrying boxes full of ice-cream.

"What's with all the ice-cream?" Lambo asked.

"Kufufu~ We're having an eating competition. With ice-cream." Mukuro cheered.

Bel licked his lips and grinned. "When is the competition starting?"

"In two minutes. I have to explain the rules. If you decide to compete, pick a flavor, and take spoon. We're going to be competing with who can eat the entire box of ice-cream faster. Chrome, you're throat hurt yesterday, so you won't be competing. Fran you were sick last week, so you won't be competing either. The others can do as they please~" Mukuro told them and picked up a vanilla flavor ice-cream box.

The others followed quickly and after a minute, everybody except for Fran and Chrome were sitting on the floor or on the couch with their boxes.

"Um, Mukuro-sama, what if somebody gets a brain freeze?" Chrome asked with worry.

"There is some hot chocolate in the kitchen. Give them that."

Fran looked at his master. "What if you get the brain freeze?"

Mukuro chuckled. "I don't get brain freezes, Little One. That's why I will be winning this competition too."

"Whatever," Fran mumbled and sat down next to the coffee table. "I'm going to be writing down your eating time, so when you finish, you come tell me that, okay?"

They all nodded and Fran looked at his watch. "You can begin… _now_."

They all opened their boxes and started eating the ice-cream. Mukuro and Bel were the fastest, but unfortunately for Mukuro, Bel finished his a little quicker. So he won the first round. Tsuna was lying on the floor, both hands on his head and Chrome handed him a cup of hot chocolate. Lambo was the third to finish eating, then there were Haru and Gokudera and after them the others. So continuing on next were Lambo, Mukuro and Bel.

"Okay, you can begin," Fran announced and they all dug in. This time, the deal was to eat as much ice-cream as they could. They did have a one hour limit though.

"Chrome-chan, I brought the hot chocolate here. I think it would be okay to keep it closer," I-pin announced, as she walked into the living room.

"Thank you!" Chrome smiled.

"Hey, Chrome," Fran whispered, "is it true that Bel was the one that killed his entire family?"

Chrome looked confused for a moment, but answered anyway. "That's just the rumors. His brother Rasiel always says he hates Bel because it's his fault that their parents have died. If you ask me, Rasiel is the cruel one. But Mukuro-sama always says that it was obviously Belphegor."

Fran looked at her. "So you don't think it was him?"

Chrome smiled and shook her head. "I'm _sure_ it wasn't him. Why don't you ask him? You two look like you're really good friends."

"We're not."

Chrome looked to her left, to the wall where the clock was hanging. "Ten minutes have passed, and they already ate that much." She let out a sigh and picked up the boxes the boys had left next to them. She went to clean them and then set them on the coffee table. Right now, Mukuro was winning and Bel was right behind him. Lambo looked like he couldn't eat another bite.

"I quit," he said. "I'm never going to eat chocolate again."

Fran crossed Lambo out. He looked at the remaining competitors. His master was still happily eating ice-cream, while Bel looked like he was having a brain freeze. Chrome handed him a cup of hot chocolate and he drank it. Then he took a quick break and after that, continued eating.

Time was passing by and before the whole hour had passed, Mukuro had actually gotten a brain freeze and Bel had become crazier than usual. He was laughing like crazy and couldn't stop for about ten minutes.

"Okay, so, master," Fran announced, "you ate six and a half boxes of ice-cream and Bel-senpai, you ate… six boxes of ice-cream. Master won this competition. Just like he did the last one."

Usually, Bel would have stabbed his froggy because he looked happy that he had lost, but he was stuffed with ice-cream, so he couldn't even speak.

"What's next?" Tsuna asked nervously.

"Truth or dare!" Kyoko and Haru burst out giggling.

"Okay…" Fran nodded and they sat around in a circle. "But nobody can get hurt." He looked at Bel and Mukuro, who were already arguing about something.

Chrome took a few straws, drew a smiley face on one and on the other she drew a tear drop. Then she held the straws up, and they each took one.

"Which one has the smiley face?" Chrome asked.

Yamamoto raised his hand.

"And which one has the tear drop?"

I-pin raised her hand.

"Okay, so Yamamoto, you'll be asking first, and then I-pin will choose anyone of us and so on. Get it?"

They all nodded, and Yamamoto turned to I-pin.

"Truth," she said.

"Okay. Have you ever had a fight with anybody?"

"I have," she answered and looked at Lambo, who blushed a little. "Lambo, truth or dare?"

"Thruth."

"Have you ever liked someone?" she giggled. Fran wanted to roll his eyes. It was an obvious girl question.

"I… Yes." Lambo sighed and the girls giggled. Lambo looked around the room, and his gaze landed on Mukuro. "Truth or dare, Mukuro?"

"Kufufu~ I pick dare." Mukuro had that evil smirk on his lips. But Lambo wasn't so nice himself. He narrowed his eyes, as he spoke the next sentence.

"I dare you to eat the remaining half of the ice-cream box you left."

Everybody laughed at the face Mukuro made. But he picked up the box and ate the ice-cream anyway. When he finished, he looked green. Fran wished he could take a picture. It wasn't every day you got to see Rokudo Mukuro in this state.

"Little One, truth or dare?"

Fran looked at his master. "Dare."

Mukuro looked around a little and got a small smile on his lips. "I dare you… to…" He trailed off and looked around again. "Hm… Go to the fridge and take out the thing, that has the biggest amount in the refrigerator. And then eat or drink it."

Fran stood up and headed toward the refrigerator. He opened it and looked through it. When he realized what was the most founded thing in it, he just had to say. "Are you kidding me?"

Mukuro looked very pleased with himself, but the others seemed confused.

"Bring me one too, Little One." Mukuro chuckled.

Fran threw a beer can at him and took one out himself.

When Bel saw that, he started snickering again. "Are you trying to get my froggy drunk?"

Fran opened the beer and took a sip. It wasn't that bad. "I'm not a thing, senpai. Nobody owns me." He drank up the beer, and threw the empty can at his master. "Bel-senpai, truth or dare?"

"Ushishishi… Dare, of course."

"I dare you to take off your tiara for ten minutes."

Bel was stabbing daggers at Fran, but put his _crown_ down next to him anyway. "It's not a tiara, froggy." He snickered and turned to Mukuro. "Oi, Pineapple, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How many times have you lost to Hibari?"

Fran raised his eyebrow. Were they really getting into fights so often?

Mukuro started counting. "I think it's a tie. Sometimes I win, and sometimes I lose. But it almost always ends up as a tie."

Bel, pleased with the answer grinned, and leaned back a little, so his back was against the couch.

The game continued like this for a long time…

* * *

"Master, you're drunk."

"'m not."

"Yes, you are. Chrome, could you get your brother to sleep? He's drunk."

"So wh-? Belphegor 's drunk too!"

Fran turned his gaze towards Bel. He looked perfectly okay, even though he had drunk more than Mukuro did. "Unlike you, Bel-senpai seems perfectly fine."

Chrome took Mukuro to bed after that and Fran sat down next to Gokudera and Bel.

After they had finished playing, Mukuro decided he wanted to have a drinking contest. Fran didn't know where he had gotten all the alcohol from, but it didn't end well.

"You two aren't drunk too, are you?"

"Nope, I'm totally fine, froggy," Bel snickered.

"I've been drinking beer since I was in diapers," Gokudera commented. He was still holding a beer can. The two of them really looked like gangsters.

"Well, it's late," Fran said and stood up. "We should go to bed. Bel-senpai, there is an air mattress for you and Gokudera, you can sleep in the guest room. The girls will be sleeping in my mom's room and Tsuna and Yamamoto in the guests room too. Mukuro and Lambo will be sleeping here on the couch."

"I'm not staying over, froggy." Bel grinned.

"Oh… Then Lambo can have the air mattress," Fran said, looking like he didn't care at all. Which he didn't.

Bel thought for a second. It was past midnight and Mammon probably had gotten rid of Rasiel by now, so… "Okay, I'm staying."

"Is that only because you're so evil to let Lambo sleep on the couch?"

Bel snickered. "Why wouldn't you have Pineapple on your air mattress? He is your master after all."

"Because he's drunk and he'll have a headache tomorrow anyway, so a backache won't change much." Fran replied and headed upstairs. He just flopped onto his bed without even bothering to change clothes.

"Ushishishi… Froggy, you're evil." Bel chuckled, appearing by Fran's doors, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Am not."

Bel only chuckled and sat down on the air mattress.

"Bel-senpai? Can I ask you a question?"

Bel looked at Fran, carefully. "Depends on what the question is."

Fran thought about if he should ask or not. He decided to do it. "Bel-senpai, did you really kill your family?"

The prince was looking at his froggy for a few minutes. "Froggy… do you really think I would kill my own parents?"

Fran felt frozen. There was sadness in his senpai's voice. He had never heard him with that tone yet. "I… I don't know. How did they die?"

Bel was lying on his _bed_ now, starring at the ceiling. "Rasiel killed them. And I got the blame. When it happened, we were still looking very identical. I'm guessing you heard I killed them, right?"

Fran nodded. He felt sorry he had started the question that way.

"I was still a kid. Rasiel was always bragging about how he was always better than me in everything. He killed our parents so he could become the king. That will never happen now though. We're both just going to be princes and that's it. Ushishishi… Mammon is taking care of us. I usually hang out with… some people and Rasiel lives in a house very close to Mammon."

"Who are these _people_?" Fran asked, curious.

"Ushishi… Just some people. You already met them. They're called the _Varia_. We'll, I'm a Varia too. I'm the _storm_ of the group. There is also the sky, sun, rain, mist, lightning and the guys say we still miss a cloud." He played with a ring on his finger a little.

"That doesn't answer my question, moron senpai."

_Stab._

"Ow. Stop stabbing me, senpaaai!"

Bel let out a sigh and sat back up. "Come down here, froggy."

Fran was hesitating for a moment, but sat next to Bel anyway. That was his way of saying _Sorry I asked you that stupid question_.

As soon as he was sitting next to him, Bel hugged him and pressed him close to his chest. Fran felt a blush on his checks.

"Froggy, I would never kill somebody I love," He whispered into Fran's ear.

Fran's heart was thinking a million things in only one second _(Note: Hhhrrrm… That doesn't sound right)_. He had to get away before Bel noticed that stupid blush on his face. "Senpai, you're capable of loving?" he asked, trying to put sarcasm into his voice.

It worked. Bel moved away and stabbed Fran.

"Ow."

Bel grinned at him, and covered himself with a blanket. "Froggy, I don't have a pillow."

Fran had two, so he gave one to Bel.

Bel mumbled a _Thank you_ and shoved the pillow under his head.

Fran hoped that tomorrow there wouldn't be so many people to sleepover. And that Mukuro wouldn't get drunk again.

* * *

**First part of the sleepover! I hope you liked it!**

**Okay, I'm having a very hard day xD I'm back in school, and I wrote this chapter on my old phone… I didn't know that thing could actually come in handy O.o**

**Okay, so review, please! I'm really happy, I didn't even think I'd get 20 reviews, and now I'm at chapter 7 and I have 28 of them xD**


	8. Crazy twin

**A/N: Hy there! Othing much to say, so I'll juste give the replies: **

_**KiLlInG mE sOfTlIe: **_lol, yaaay, a drunk pineapple means looots of fun xD

_**hamandeggrock****: **__1._ Agree _2._ Yeeeees _3._ Fran can sometimes be an idiot xD _4._ Maaaybe ~ And last of all: Thanks! :D

_**Pr1nc3LuvsFr0ggy:**_ I actually think I made Bel a little to nice xD

_**DrippingPurpleMelodies****:**_ Hehe you're really funny xD

_**Lannie chan****:**_ He was, wasn't he?

_**fan girl 666:**_ Thanks

* * *

"Little One, where do you keep the aspirins?"

"The kitchen." Fran replied, sleepily. The girls already left, and now the guys were sitting in the living room, listening to music.

Mukuro was complaining about his headache since he woke up. He didn't remember a lot from last night.

Bel spent the entire morning watching Yamamoto, Fran and Gokudera get rid of all the trash and beer. If Fran's mom would see all of the things they took out, she would have a heart attack.

"Froggy, I'm hungry."

"You know where the fridge is, senpai."

"I am a prince. I don't make my own food."

"Then the fake-prince will starve." Fran was getting a little tired from all the complaining. He was glad that Gokudera and Bel didn't have hangovers, like Mukuro did. On the other hand, Mukuro was only complaining he had a headache. Bel was complaining about everything. He didn't like the air mattress, and now he was saying his back was hurting.

_Stab._

"Isn't Mammon on her way to get you?"

"Ushishishi, yes she is. Why do you ask?" Bel snickered.

At that moment, Mukuro reappeared in the living room. "He cant wait to get rid of you, Belphegor."

_Stab._

"Senpai, are you dumb? Oh no, wait, you are. Master was the one that said it, not me." Fran pulled out both knives and threw them on the floor.

"Ushishishi, you were thinking it."

"Sure I was."

Bel already prepared another knife, when Mukuro interrupted. "Oi, Bel, Mammon is here. So get out of here."

Bel sent him a glare, got up, and left the house.

Fran kept his eyes on his book, and didn't even say good-bye.

* * *

"You left me alone with Rasiel yesterday."

"Ushishi, it was already late. I guessed you didn't need me home at 1.00 a.m." Bel snickered and glued his eyes on the car window.

"He was driving me crazy." Mammon was scolding Bel. "He's moving next week. Until then, you won't be leaving the house at night."

"Mammon, if you're scared, just lock the door to your bedroom."

Mammon gave him a look. "I'm not scared, Bel. I just can't stand the kid."

* * *

"Kufufu~ Little One, did you have a fight with Belphegor yesterday?" Mukuro chuckled.

"No."

"Would you mind telling why you're ignoring him?"

"Yes, I would mind." Fran replied, only half listening.

"Little One, your mom is back." Mukuro chuckled.

"Nice try." Fran replied and flipped a page in his book.

"Come on, let's go out for a walk. We need to buy some groceries anyway…" Mukuro grabbed Fran's book, and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Master, I was reading that." Fran complained.

"Well, you'll be reading it when we come back." Mukuro cheered, helped Fran stand up, and pushed him through the front door.

* * *

"No, master, we can't buy more beer."

"Why not?" Mukuro was acting like a child. "What are we going to drink?"

"Well, first of all: You were too drunk to even walk straight. Second of all: We're going to be drinking juice and water…" Fran replied.

Mukuro was acting like a child that wanted a lollipop. Only he wanted to have a whole truck of beer and ice-cream. They were going to have pizza for lunch, and spaghetti for dinner. And of course, Mukuro choose it.

Fran felt like he was in Italia. Mukuro and Chrome were Italian, and he was just taking a wild guess, but he though Bel was too. Wait… Why the fuck was he thinking about Bel now?

"Water is boring." Mukuro looked like he was going to start crying. Of course, he was trying to fake it. "Can we just a few bottles?"

Fran wanted to slap his hand onto his forehead. "Take three, and no more." He finally agreed, and Mukuro's sad face disappeared immediately, replaced by that evil smirk of his.

"Okay, Little One, we're going to need a lot of ketchup too. There's no pizza without ketchup!"

"Really now?" Fran was being sarcastic.

"Oh, and we need some more snacks, or else we'll have to be living from vegetables." Mukuro continued on rumbling.

* * *

It was a long time in the store. But they finally got everything they needed. Well… They didn't exactly need beer, but since Mukuro was being a jackass, Fran had to buy it. They also had a whole bag of snacks, everything they needed for at least 30 pizzas, etc. Fran thanked God that Mukuro wasn't Bel. If he would have to be shopping with Bel, he would be carrying all the bags. But Mukuro was kind enough to lend him a hand. Then, Fran remembered something.

"Master, have you ever heard of a group called Varia?"

Mukuro looked at him with surprise. "Where the hell did you hear about it, Little One? Oh, wait, no, no, I'll answer. Belphegor told you…"

Fran nodded.

"Well, they're people you should be afraid of. He told you there are six of them, right?"

Fran counted in his mind and then nodded.

"Well, he might also told you he was one of them."

"He did." Fran replies, and Mukuro frowned.

"Well, they're… weird… Okay, so as far as I know, the group has six members, like I said before, and those are… Belphegor, Mammon… umm… Squalo, Xanxus, Lussuria… And there is another one, but I just can't remember his name. I don't think he's that important… Oh, right, the principal's stalker. Levi, right?"

Fran felt horror. Mukuro was right. He should be afraid of those people. Bel was a sadist, Xanxus threw wine glasses around and carried guns, Lussuria was a gaylord, Levi was a freaking stalker, Squalo carried around a sword, threatening to cut people open and Mammon… Well… Mammon actually seemed quite normal…

"Ushesheshe, aren't you the guy my brother always fights? And you're the person he calls an un-cute kouhai?"

Fran turned his gaze away from Mukuro and into Belphegor's copy. Except his hair was a little longer. And there was a freaky looking butler standing right next to him.

Mukuro raised his eyebrow. "Oya? Rasiel, right? Bel's twin."

Rasiel was ignoring him and was now looking at Fran. "Usheshe, I don't get why he's hanging out with you… You're nothing special. That's why he'll never be the king." He said and left off.

Fran was confused. This guy was even crazier than Bel was.

* * *

Bel was sitting on the couch, at Xanxus's mansion. Apparently, Mammon had some business to discuss with Squalo and Xanxus, and he had to wait here like a good boy… That he wasn't…

"I'm bored." He whined.

"Oh, Bel-chan, you don't have to wait for Mammon. Just go outside and find some friends, I'll tell her where you are." Lussuria said.

"Are you kidding me? Mammon would kill me. She's already mad I decided to sleepover at froggy's, and left her with my twin for the whole night."

"Who had a sleepover?" Lussuria asked.

"Whatever is going on in you're head, keep it there." Bel growled, and Lussuria raised his hand as a sign of 'I give up'. Obviously, Bel wasn't in a good mood.

"Bel, we're leaving." Mammon said when she came downstairs.

"Finally."

* * *

**It's short, but don't blame me. **

**I have a lot of tests from this week onward, and I won't have a lot of time to write this. I'll also have my exams in a month, and I have to start studying. So if the updates are going to be a little late, please don't hate me… **

**Well, click the review button before you leave the page ^^…**


	9. Master vs Student

**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update in time again :D But as I said before, I have a lot of tests now :(**

**Replies to reviews: **

_**Lynne-chann:**_ Thank you :D Oh, I know! Your avatar is still the same, and the pen name is similar to your previous one :D

_**syllie charm:**_ It's okay, honey, I don't blame you! Lol, everybody loves Mukuro drunk. And don't worry, it definitely won't be the last time you see him like this ;) And I wrote all those moments especially for you :D

_**fan girl 666:**_ Thank you :D

_**Atsuko-san:**_ Oh, yay, another new face :D Hy there ~ And I'm glad you like this fanfic!

_**KiLlInG mE sOfTlIe:**_ The jack-ass in an ass xD Hahaha xD

_**hamandeggrock:**_ Thank you xD I really despise Levi. Maybe I'll kill him in this fic xD

* * *

"Little One? Is there something on your mind?"

Fran raised his head to look at his Pineapple master. "No."

Mukuro reached for the chips and popped it into his mouth. Indeed, even if he said nothing was in his mind, he was still disturbed by something. He knew his Little One well, and he was like this ever since he meet Rasiel.

"Kufufu~ It's late, and we have school tomorrow. Wouldn't you like to go to sleep?"

"Hm?" Fran wasn't listening. He was thinking about what Rasiel had said to him. He really was nothing special, so why was Bel even hanging around him?

Mukuro let out a sigh, stood up and left to sleep on the mattress in Fran's room. The Little One will go to sleep when he'll be ready.

Fran sat there, thinking until it was past midnight. He was so lazy to get up and got to his room, so he just covered himself with a blanket and lied down on the couch. After a few minutes of rolling over he decided he can't sleep. He took out his cell phone and texted his senpai.

'Moron senpai, you awake?'

He waited a few seconds and then put down his phone. Of course he didn't expect his senapi's reply. It was past midnight after all. But surprisingly, his phone started beeping. He quickly turned it on vibrate, so he wouldn't wake his master.

_I though froggy was angry at the prince. And of course the prince is not asleep, you woke me up after all~_

Fran typed back a 'sorry?'

_Why is froggy still up at this hour?_

Fran thought for a second. He couldn't sleep, true, but _why_ couldn't he sleep?

'I can't sleep...'

_Got something on your mind?_

Fran didn't know how to reply. After a few good seconds he typed in 'I meet your brother today...'

* * *

Bel was lying in his bed, and read the message again.

_I meet your brother today..._

Bel had to read it five times to make sure that's really what Fran has typed. He thought he read it wrong, because he was still a bit sleepy, and wasn't thinking right.

'You what? You saw him before, what's so weird about it?' he sent the message.

_This time he talked to me... _

'What did he say?'

His froggy's message was a little longer this time.

_I'll quote: __I don't get why he's hanging out with you… You're nothing special. That's why he'll never be the king._

Bel was taking his sweet time thinking about that line. Then he got up and headed towards his brother's room. He slammed the door open and threw a couple of knives at him, but his twin's butler, Olgert, got in the way and caught all of them.

"What do you want, Belphegor?" his twin asked, not even bothering to sit up.

"What did you tell Fran when you meet him today?"

"Ushesheshe, so the little peasant already told you we meet, did he?" This time he did sit up.

"Just stay away from him. And hurry up with that new home of yours, I can't wait to get you out of Mammon's place." Bel hissed and stormed out of his brother's room.

He got back into his room and picked up his phone. He had a new message from Fran, that asked him if he was okay. He was gone for a couple of minutes after all.

He typed back 'I'm fine. I just had a quick talk with my brother.'

_Senpai, what did he mean by that?_

Bel let out a sigh. 'We'll talk tomorrow in school. Just stay away from him and you'll be fine. Night.'

But he didn't went to sleep. Now, he couldn't sleep either...

* * *

"Little One, you look tired." Mukuro chuckled when he came into the kitchen the next morning.

"I couldn't sleep. You snoring kept me awake the whole night. I could hear it all the way down to the living room." Fran replied.

"Did it now?" Mukuro smirked. "I'm pretty sure you were busy talking with Belphegor... I heard you texting when I went down to get a glass of water."

"I didn't hear you. And who said I was texting the moron senpai?" Fran wanted to frown.

Mukuro just started whistling some unknown tune. Fran decided to forget about it.

* * *

"Mukuro-kun? You really should do your homework, you know?" Dino sweat-dropped.

Mukuro was sitting on the chair, with his legs on the table and his school books were still wrapped in paper. If this was Reborn and not Dino, he would have gotten himself shot.

"I already know how to speak English properly." Mukuro whined. "I really don't get why I should study. I've got perfect grades, don't I?"

Dino couldn't oppose that. Yes, Mukuro mostly got grades A and B, but that didn't mean he could stop doing his homework! "Look, Rokudo, everybody else is doing their homework, and I'm sorry to tell you, but the new student, Fran, always brings his homework and has perfect grades. The most I'm going to allow you to do is sleep in class. Just like he does." He pointed at Fran, who was absently looking through the window.

"Kufufu~ I'm sorry, _sensei_, but I'm not in love like he is." Mukuro chuckled.

"I'm not in love, stupid Pineapple master. I'm sleepy. And when we're at love, I'm not the one chasing after the school's prefect." Fran was heard from the other side of the classroom.

Dino raised his eyebrow. This was going to get quite entertaining.

"Oya? He's the only one that can give me a good fight. There's nothing more between us, Little One. I like girls. And I'm not the one texting _someone_ at midnight." Mukuro narrowed his eyes.

"You sure you're not gay, master? You were the one that dragged me into school the very first day I arrived here, to see a _certain someone_."

"I was showing you around and I thought it would be cool if you could see the school too."

By now the whole class was looking at the two of them. Dino didn't bother stopping the two boys. It was just to much fun. And by now he had also learned who had stole Reborn's test paper answers. _Someone _was going to the principal's office.

"Mukuro-sama..." Chrome said from behind Mukuro. There was a tiny bit of worry in her voice, but there was also a hint of threat. She was trying to tell him to stop.

Mukuro and Fran were glaring at each other. They were fighting quite often, but this time, it actually got somehow serious.

Dino clasped his hands together. "Now, I like the both of you, but during your argument, you also told the whole class, that it was you two on the school grounds two weeks before school."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. _Didn't Kyoya tell him that, already?_

"Kyoya didn't tell us who they were," Dino continued. "But now that I know, you're both going to the principal's office. You can also tell me if there was anybody else with you two."

"No." Fran and Mukuro said at the same time. Chrome blushed.

"Okay, then, off you go." Dino opened the door and showed them outside. "I really hope Squalo will be there. That way it's guaranteed you two will survive." And he close the door behind them.

The two students made their way to Xanxus in silence. When they got there, Mukuro knocked at the door and steeped in. Fran followed.

"Oi, trash, what have you done now?" Xanxus looked at Mukuro with a murderous glare.

"Ushishishi, and what's froggy doing with you?"

Fran turned his head to his left. Bel was sitting on a couch, next to Lussuria and Mammon. What the hell was he doing here?

"Kufufu~ Little One and I had a little fight during English, and Dino sent us here."

Fran really didn't see why he shouldn't tell the rest. He wanted to get his master into even more trouble. "Oh, master, that's not it. I knew you're slow. He sent us here because you dragged me here two weeks before school started and you stole Rebrn-sensei's test answers."

"VOOOOOOI, are you two crazy? It was like hell because of YOU! The worst thing in this school is when the Boss and that damned Hitman are shooting around at random people!" Squalo started shouting.

Fran covered his ears. "Did you miss the part when I said he dragged me here?"

Squalo and Xanxus were both throwing daggers at Mukuro. Fran was safe for the moment. Until Squalo pulled out his sword and started threatening to chop them both up.

"Squalo, leave froggy alone." Bel warned.

Mukuro started laughing. "What did I tell you during c—" He couldn't finish that sentence. Xanxus pulled out his gun and shot at him. Mukuro had to dodge, and the only way to do that was to throw himself on the floor.

"VOOOOI, YOU TWO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE IF YOU DON'T WANT DETENTION."

Fran turned 180° degrees and walked out of the room with Mukuro following him. Bel slipped out too, before Fran could close the door completely.

"Ushishishi, you were lucky the whole Varia was in there. If there would be just Squalo and Xanxus, you two would currently be on your way to the hospital."

"Thank for caring, Belphegor." Mukuro chuckled again. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I promised to eat lunch with Chrome today." And he was gone.

"The whole Varia was in there?" Fran asked.

Bel nodded and the two of them headed down the hall. Bel was yawning like crazy.

"Didn't you sleep yesterday, senpai?"

"Ushishi, I didn't. You woke me up, after all." Bel grinned.

"And then he woke me up, and so on."

Bel and Fran froze. Rasiel was walking towards them, without his butler around. "Usheshe, don't be bothered by me. That's why you're not fit to be a king, Bel. No king would walk around with a peasant like you do. You're all friendly with him already."

Bel just ignored him and walked past him. Fran followed his senpai's example.

"Bel-senpai... What did he mean by being a ki—"

"It doesn't matter." Bel cut him off. He looked like he was in a really bad mood all of a sudden.

* * *

**The next one will be longer, I promise. Oooof, so it's done. I'm also done with so mny test, so once again, I should post up on time. See you next Thursday ~ Oh, and review, please! **


	10. The bet

**A/N: Oh, yay, here is the next chapter. A little something before the replies though… The next chapter is going to have a few questions about me, to which answers you will be able to find on my homepage and my profile. The first person to answer all the questions correctly will get a one-shot from me xD If you win, I'll send you a message with the details of the reward. Well, let's get to replies: **

_**Atsuko-san: **_Nyihihi, cute, he?

_**hamandeggrock:**_Ahahhaa, I don't even think people would notice he's gone xD

_**Lizz1735:**_Ahahha, that's actually kind of funny to imagine xD And yeees, it was a little hint xD I understand you choice, though, 8018 is pretty sweet xD And yes, there will probably be more pairings xD Truthfully, I'm still deciding xD

_**DiveToWorld:**_ Thank you very much!

_**KiLlInG mE sOfTlIe:**_ I love those kind of fights 3 Yeah, Siel is a pain in the ass… Oooough, to bad Fran is so emotionless…

_**Lynne-chann: **_I didn't know it would mean anything when I wrote it either xD Honestly xD Huh, do you like 6918? Hahha, and yes I did, it's a pure win xD I really like it xD

_**fan girl 666: **_Thanks ~

* * *

Fran put his books into his bag. Class ended and it was time to go home. He made his way from the classroom and stopped when he saw Bel and Mukuro leaning against the wall, next to his locker. Obviously, they were waiting for him.

Mukuro noticed him first. "Oh, Little One, I'm glad you finally got out of the class."

"It's not my fault you decided to skip the last few lessons, master."

"Not of importance right now." Mukuro shook his head. "I expect you to be home by 8.00 pm, is that okay?"

Fran was confused. "Where am I going?"

"You're coming to my place for a little visit, forggy." Belphegor snickered.

Fran looked left and then right. Maybe they wouldn't find him if he made the two fight and then run away. But that plan suddenly didn't seem like a good idea. The two boys that were standing next to his locker had they're weapons in their hands and they were emitting a very evil aura.

"You're not planning on running away, are you, Little One?"

Fran wanted to take a step back, but he wasn't allowed too. If he did that, he would show some emotions. And that he didn't want to do.

"Why am I going with the moron senpai?" Fran asked.

Mukuro looked at Bel. "That I don't know, but you can be sure he'll keep you safe."

Bel had that big grin on his face. Something was definitely up. "I can make sure I'll keep him safe from the others, but I can't guarantee he'll be safe from me."

Mukuro pretended he didn't hear that, turned around and walked away. "Have fun."

Fran wished Hibari would jump in from nowhere, said he did something against school regulations and knocked him out.

"Senpai… Why are we going to your place?"

Bel just grinned more, turned and started walking out of school. Fran didn't know why, but he followed him.

* * *

"This can't possibly be your house." Fran started at the mansion before his eyes.

"It's where the prince lived before his parents died. It was originally supposed to belong to my brother, but he said he didn't want this piece of junk, so now it's mine." Bel led him to the front door. "It's also where all the Varia hang out when hey aren't at work. Mammon has her own apartment, and sometimes we sleep there. Well, we will be sleeping there until Rasiel moves, but then we'll be living in this house."

He unlocked the door and pushed Fran inside.

"So… Why are we here again?"

"Ushishishi, we're going to train a little." Bel explained. "The school's prefect fights with tonfas, your master and his twin fight with tridents, Squalo and Yamamoto are experts with swords, Gokudera Hayato is great with dynamites, etc. We wouldn't want you to be useless, now would we?"

Fran was confused. "So you're going to teach me how to use a weapon?"

"Nope." _Stan._

"Ow. Why the hell did you do that, you fake prince?"

_Stab. _"Dodge it."

Fran tried to dodge he next few knives that flew towards him, but failed miserably.

"VOOOOOOI, Bel, why the hell is the new student looking like a cactus?" Squalo growled when he entered the house.

"The prince is trying to teach his un-cute kouhai how to dodge attacks, but he's so bad at it I could hit him in my sleep." Bel whined.

"Well clean those wounds up, before he bleeds to death."

Bel just gave a sight and led Fran to the backyard. He then gave him some alcohol and bandages, so Fran could take care of himself.

"Ushishishi, you're not very good at sports, are you, forggy?"

"What do sports have to do with me being a human cactus?" Fran wanted to frown. He was pulling the knives out of his flesh.

"You're body isn't fast enough to dodge any attacks. That's why you'll be running when you wake up and before you go to sleep."

"No."

"Ushishishi, I'll make sure you will. And the Illusionist bastard will help me."

Fran wasn't sure who he was talking about. He bandaged the wounds and got up. It was only 5 pm, and he wasn't sure what they were supposed to be doing for the rest of the day.

"Yo, Mink."

Fran looked at his senpai, who was now holding some white and soft. An animal, no doubt, but Fran couldn't quite tell what animal it was.

"Senpai, what is that?"

"That's my pet, froggy. And it has a name. It's Mink." He passed the white ball of fluff to Fran.

"Why the hell did you name a mink Mink?"

"The prince thought it suits his pet." Bel shrugged. Mink made itself comfortable in Fran's lap.

"VOOOOOI, what gives, Xanxus!" they heard from the inside of the house.

"Ushishishi, Squalo is getting wine glasses thrown into him." Bel was laughing. "Anyway, forggy, maybe we should just go to your place. We won't have anything fun to do here anyway…"

Fran had to agree with that. Being chased around by Squalo and a squealing gaylord was the last thing he wanted to be doing for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Fran! Good morning." Tsuna greeted him the next morning in school.

"Morning." Fran said sleepily. He didn't get much sleep last night either.

"Kufufu~ Don't I get a good morning too?" Mukuro chuckled.

"Eh… Um… Good morning, Mukuro."

"Good morning to you too, Tsunayoshi." Mukuro smiled and sat down.

"Rokudo, the principal wants to see you." Was the first thing Reborn said when he walked in. "Good morning, class." He then greeted the rest of them.

Mukuro was chuckling to himself while getting up and leaving the class.

* * *

"Did you have to ask Xanxus to call me here?"

Bel standing before the principal's office, leaning against the wall. "You're going to have to teach that frog of yours to defend himself a little." He told Mukuro.

"Oya? Now why would I do that? He has you and me. We can defend him." Mukuro looked amused.

"Ushishi, because we won't be next to him all the time. Isn't he moving around a lot? What if the next town he moves in will have lots of bullies, and there will be no-one to defend him? Not that I care." He quickly added.

Mukuro narrowed his eyes. "What am I suppose to do? If he doesn't want to train that's completely his problem."

"And if you can't make him train that's your problem." Bel added. "It'll just show you're a failure of a master."

Mukuro turned into his evil self. "Kufufu~ I do not fail. Shall we make a little bet then?"

"Ushishi, what kind of a bet?"

"If I can make Little One capable of defending himself in one month, you have to take him out on a date." Mukuro suggested.

Bel was thinking for a few seconds. "Ushishi, sure, you'll never make it, anyway."

"Kufufu~ So it seems. But since I have one month, that means 30 days. And I won't have 30 days, if Little One is in school half of that time. So I'm going to need two months."

Bel was looking at him, evilly. "You get one month and I'll make Xancus excuse you both from class. I'm also going to be bringing you your homework. You won't get a better offer than that."

Mukuro grinned. "Deal."

* * *

"Master, why did the principal need you?" Fran asked when class finished. He was sitting outside on a bench, with Mukuro, eating what was left of his lunch.

"Nothing important, Little One. I am, however, going to have to see Kyoya, so behave and wait for me here. Or you can just go find Belphegor, I'm sure he's still around." He stood up and left.

Fran looked at his master's back. He quickly finished eating and went to find his moronic senpai.

* * *

"Oi, Mammon said you have to pack up your stuff and leave by tomorrow morning."

Fran walked around the corner. That was Bel's voice, right?

He stopped. Sure, Bel was here, but his idiotic twin was also there. Next to him stood the large butler.

"You can't order me what to do, Belphegor." Rasiel warned. "If I want to stay at Mammon's place, then I will stay at Mammon's place."

"She told you to get out. You have your own place now, so leave hers alone. Or are you planning to kill her too?" Bel asked through gritted teeth.

His twin was starring at him. Then he grinned. "Olgert. Kill that stupid peasant with green hair, standing behind Bel."

The butler walked past Bel and raised his hands to smack Fran, but when he brought them down, something invisible stopped him and made deep cuts into his skin.

"Oi, frog, what are you doing here?"

Fran decided to ignore the question. "Senpai, why is this guy trying to kill me."

Bel was looking at him with a murderous glare too now. "Just get out of here before _I_ kill you."

Fran backed away a little, before a hand grabbed his neck and pinned him against the wall. He just stood there for a few second, before the hand pulled him up, until his feet weren't touching the ground anymore. He was slowly loosing air in his lungs. By what he could hear, Bel was fighting Rasiel and loosing terribly.

He turned his head, just a little and saw his senpai pressed on the floor, with his own knife pressed against his throat.

'_Oh, great, I moved here and now I'm going to die. I'm not even going to this school for a month.'_

"Just _what_ do you think you're doing to my Little One?"

"Gaaaah..!" the hand that was blocking Fran's air from getting in disappeared and he fell on the stone cold floor. He quickly got up, panting. Mukuro was here? He was never happier to hear that voice (mostly because he was never happy to hear that voice)!

"I though it told you, herbivore, that the only one who can beat people up around here is _me_."

He wasn't happy to hear that voice…

He looked at the direction of the voice and saw Mukuro and Hibari standing next to each other, they're weapons pointed at Olgert and the 'king'. Fran was surprised they still weren't fighting each other.

"Ushesheshe, and what are you going to do about it?" Rasiel stood up, facing the two intruders.

The duo was now surrounded by a murderous aura. It was Hibari who spoke first. "I'm going to bite you to death, herbivore." And he lunged towards Rasiel. Mukuro slowly headed towards Olgert, made a cut into the air before he got to them, and then attacked with his trident.

"Oi, master, what the hell was that cut for? You missed for like… 3 meters."

"Belphegor, you and Little One get out of here." Mukuro ordered Bel, and before Fran knew it, he was being pulled away by his senpai.

* * *

"Do you finally realize, why the prince told you to start training?" Bel glared at Fran.

"What made that scary looking butler stop when he tried to hit me the first time?"

Bel frowned. "Wires."

Fran was confused. "What wires."

Bel threw a knife and Fran caught it. He looked at it and saw a wire attached to the sharp thing.

"So… This cut the guy's hand?" He plunged the knife into the grass so the wire wasn't loose and slid his finger along it. It started bleeding the very second.

Bel was just watching the kouhai. "Yes. These are one of the best qualities. I normally use them if the target is to fast to hit."

Fran was watching his bleeding finger. It didn't hurt, thanks to Bek stabbing him so many times, he somehow became immune to the pain.

"What was that about training?" He finally raised his head.

"You need to get faster and stronger, froggy, otherwise you won't be able to defend yourself from this kind of situations." Bel explained.

"Kufufu~ That's why you're going to miss the entire month of school, training with me."

Bel and Fran looked at a very happy Mukuro. Obviously, he kicked the butler's ass.

"What do you mean, training with you?" Fran asked.

"Xanxus excused you from school. Belphegor asked him to do that. You will be leaving you home at the same time as usually, only you won't be going to school. You will also be returning at the same time, but after you finish your homework, we're going to be running laps around this town."

"Senpai, help me." Fran said after a few seconds.

"Ushishishi, no."

* * *

**Ahahaha, here's the next chapter! Sorry, I'm a day late again, but my internet connection wasn't working… But I do like this chapter. I'm sure it's full of mistakes, but I will be checking for them later. **

**So, here's my situation: I'm going to have my exams in two weeks, and I need to study, so this fic won't be updated weekly… Probably. Depends on how much free time I have. But after that I have the whole summer vacation! **

**Reviews make me happy, so write me something nice :D**


	11. The mafia

**A/N: Questions:**

**How old am I?**

**What do people call me?**

**What's my drawing style? **

**Who's my fave pairing from KHR?**

**Remember, you can find the answers on my profile and my homepage (aka deviantart)…**

**If you don't know why these questions are here, look at the previous chapter! **

**No replies to reviews in this chapter. But I am happy you reviewed, so THANK YOU!**

* * *

Mukuro was looking at his apprentice with some concern on his face. "I guess I shouldn't have told you about it after all…"

Fran was starring down at his hand, where a ring with the code 666 was resting. His face wasn't expressionless, like it was for months now. Mukuro cracked it. Fran's face was showing disbelief and confusion. "You're kidding, right, master?"

Mukuro felt sorry for the poor boy. He let out a sigh. "No, I'm not…"

* * *

"_Little One, do you know why Xanxus agreed to let us train here for a month?" Mukuro asked. _

"_No, pineapple master. Whatever happened, I don't want to know about it." Fran replied. He was tired from all the running he had done in the past hour._

"_Kufufu~ Sit down, I'll tell you the story." Mukuro chuckled and threw something at Fran._

_The boy caught it and looked at the object. It was a ring with a code on it. 666. _

"_What's this?" _

"_It's a hell ring." Mukuro smirked. "People with a mist flames can use it." _

_Fran was confused to no end. "Mist flames?" _

_Mukuro pulled his hand out of his pocket. He had a weird ring on it. It looked like a sea shell. "This is a Vongola ring. One of the seven, at least." The ring started imitating a violet flame. "This is the mist flame. There are seven kinds of flames. Sun, Storm, Rain—"_

"_Cloud, Sky, Mist and Lightning." Fran finished still looking at the weird ring in his palm. "Bel-senpai was telling me about this… seven things…" _

"_Kufufu~ What did he tell you?" Mukuro asked, narrowing his eyes._

"_That he was a storm." Fran replied. "And that's it." _

"_Aaaaah…" Mukuro nodded. "Okay, then… You have the mist flame. That means you can use illusions. In Belphegor's mind, I was just suppose to train your body. I shouldn't be telling you this, but Xanxus has his eyes on you, because Mammon is moving to France." _

_Fran was waiting. _

"_Little One, what would you do, if I told you I'm in the mafia?" _

_Fran blinked. "I'd say you're joking." _

"_But I'm not. I'm in the mafia and so is Chrome. The two of us are… The Vongola mist guardians." _

_Fran face palmed. "I knew you'd become a gangster or something like that, master, but you didn't have to drag Chrome in it too. But I just don't believe this fame thing." _

"_My ring is on fire, is it not?" Mukuro chuckled. _

_He did have a point there…_

"_Master… Is the principal in the mafia too?" _

_Mukuro chuckled. "You're quick, Little One. Yes, Xanxus is the Varia boss." _

_Fran was thinking… Varia… He heard that name before… _

No way…

"_Master… Isn't the Varia missing a Cloud?" he asked. "Is Bel-senpai in the mafia too? And Lussuria, Squalo,…? Mammon?" _

"_Oya… I think Belphegor told you a bit to much… Or did you figure this out just now?" _

"_He told me about the Varia, just not… the mafia part." _

"_Here's the thing, Little One. Mammon is the Varia mist guardian. Since she's going to move, they'll need a new one, and Xanxus thinks you're perfect for the job." _

_Fran gulped. "Who else is there?" _

"_You already know about the Varia. They're an organization under the 9th Vongola boss. Tsunayoshi is the future boss of the Vongola, currently training under Reborn. His guardins are Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei, Bovino Lambo, myself and Chrome…" _

_Fran was starring wide eyes. "And Xanxus wants me… To become a Varia mist guardian?"_

* * *

"Let's train for now. I'll tell you more when the time comes…." Mukuro suggested.

* * *

**One month later…**

Fran ran down the stairs, grabbed a toast and quickly bit into it. He was going to be late for school if he's not going to hurry. Damn the stupid master for keeping him awake until midnight!

"Sweetie? Can you come here for a second?"

Fran stopped chewing. Were they moving already? He quickly stepped into the living room, where his mom was trying to repair the DVD player. "Hm?"

His mom looked him right in the eye. "You weren't home for the past month, Fran. And yesterday, when you came back, you looked so different to me. I've never once saw your hair tied back," Fran looked himself in the mirror. Was it really that weird for him to tie his hair back. "And maybe you haven't notice, but your body definitely looks stronger." That was true too, Fran did gain some muscles that could hardly be seen, but this was his mom… She noticed everything.

His mom looked at his clothes now. "You're wearing a V-neck shirt, that I've been asking you to put on for a whole year now, and black jeans with chains."

Fran had to admit, that was weird for him. He didn't even know what he was thinking when he put these clothes on.

His mom let out a sigh. "I don't know where my little boy got lost… Now hurry to school, or else you'll be late. And you better not bring a whole crowd of girls with you."

Fran wanted to face palm.

Halfway to school, Fran started to notice someone was following him. He noticed a lot more things since he came back from his training. He didn't start walking faster, though. That would give him away. Instead, he just calmly continued his way towards school. He didn't worry a bit. Mukuro was teaching him how to create illusions, and he had gotten quite good. The hell ring was on his right hand ever since Mukuro gave it to him.

He headed towards his classroom, but the person was still following him. He decided to check who it was.

* * *

Bel was walking behind Fran, keeping his distance. He didn't want to scare the poor frog. And if he noticed him, he could say he was headed in the same direction. Which he was, since their classes were on the same floor.

When he came around the corner, he stopped dead at his tracks. Fran was gone.

Then his instincts kicked in. He quickly turned, catching a piece of rock directed towards him.

"Bel-senpai why were you following me?"

Bel blinked a few time. So the froggy did notice. "We have class on the same floor, frog, I wasn't following you."

"If you wouldn't be following me, you would be throwing knives at my back." Fran stated.

Bel thought about it for a second. Fran as right, it was a little weird since he wasn't throwing knives at him. He decided to change the topic. "Ushishi, what's with the make-over?" he asked as soon as he noticed Fran's clothes.

"Nothing." Fran responded. "Master wanted me dressed this way for our training and I just got used to it."

As soon as he mentioned training, Bel noticed the ring on his kouhai's hand.

"What's that?"

Fran hid his hand. "What's what?"

"That ring. On your hand." Bel hissed.

"I don't have a ring…"

Bel stepped closer to Fran. After a few steps, Fran's back was pressed against the wall and bel was standing less than a meter away from him. "What was that ring, frog?"

Fran could tell his senpai was pissed. More than pissed, he was ready to kill someone.

"_I don't have a ring._"

A hand grabbed his neck and then, at the same time:

"Let go of him, Belhegor." and "Bel-chan, leave Fran-chan alone!"

Bel turned to see Mukuro on his left and Lussuria on his right. Mukuro had that evil smirk on his face, whilst Lussuria looked horrified.

"You shouldn't threat people like that, Bel-chan, they might take you for a madman."

Bel moved away and Fran rubbed his neck. "I though Bel-senpai _is_ a madman."

To his surprise Bel ignored the comment and turned to Mukuro. "_What_ was that ring?" he hissed.

"That's currently none of your business." Mukuro answered calmly.

"Bel-chan and Fran-chan you two are needed at the principal's office at second period." Lussuria informed them and quickly hurried to get to his students.

"Let's go, Little One." Mukuro smirked and Fran followed him to their classroom.

* * *

"Fran! You're back!" Tsuna smiled when Fran walked into the classroom. He nodded.

"Eh… Mukuro, Reborn needs us for… you know…" Tsuna tried to show Mukuro that Fran was here. "You weren't in class so you missed a lot."

"He needs us for mafia stuff?" Mukuro smirked.

Tsuna froze. "Eh…"

"Little One knows too. He's going to be talking to Xanxus about him replacing Mammon." Mukuro informed Tsuna with a smirk.

"You, bastard, you almost gave the tenth a heart attack!" Gokudera started yelling at Mukuro.

Fran couldn't help but ask himself if these people are really Mafioso.

Right then, Reborn walked into the classroom. "I see the two students are back. Fran, Xanxus wants you in his office after this period."

"Lussuria-sensei already informed him about it." Mukuro smirked.

Reborn was watching Fran for a few more seconds and then turned to class, starting with his hour.

Mukuro tossed Fran a piece of paper.

_Reborn is one of the Arcobaleno, so he knows about the mafia too. He's a really famous hitman._

Fran could have figured as much the minute Tsuna sarted talking about Reborn needing them.

* * *

"Good luck, Little One." Mukuro smirked when they arrived before the principal's office.

"Whatever, master."

"… Do you want to become part of the mafia, Little One?" Mukuro asked.

Fran was quiet before he knocked on the door. "I don't know." He answered before he stepped in.

* * *

"Che, so the frog showed himself after all." Bel hissed when he saw Fran walk in.

"Nice to see you too, senpai." Fran replied.

He looked at the rest of the room. The whole Varia was there.

Xanxus was piercing through him with those bloody eyes of his. Fran didn't like the feeling. After all the training he still felt like he could get killed easily by the man.

"Do you know why we called you here, trash?" Xanxus finally spoke.

Fran nodded. The corner of his eyes caught Bel's fists shaking from anger.

Xanxus narrowed his eyes. "How much did your 'master' tell you about him and his 'friends'? How much did he tell you about the Varia."

Fran's throat felt dry. "Master told me everything."

Mammon stepped forward a little. "May I see your right hand?"

Fran couldn't help but ask. "Did Bel-senpai asked you to check it out?"

Mammon smirked. "He did, but I'm also interested in it."

Fran showed her his right hand.

Mammon inspected it and turned to Xanxus. "It's a hell ring with Satan's code on it"

"Are you _screwing_ with me?"

Everybody in the room, except for Fran, turned towards Bel.

"VOOOOI, Bel, what is your problem?" Squalo shouted at the murderous kid.

"The prince doesn't have any problem, whatsoever." Bel snapped. "How can you talk about his taking Mammon's place! He always has to get his ass saved! He's not Varia quality!"

Now everybody was looking at Fran. He didn't feel hurt, like other people would. It was true, he wasn't as useful as other people could be. Bel and Mukuro did save him more than once.

"Why do you want me to replace Mammon, anyway?" He asked Xanxus.

Lussura answered instead. "Fran, even if Bel doesn't think you're Varia quality doesn't mean we think so too."

Someone murmured something at that. Xanxus turned his murderous gaze to Levi. "What was that, trash?"

"Nothing, boss." Levi quickly answered.

"The prince will not let this frog join." Bel stated.

"Then, Bel." Mammon said. "Levi is the weakest one from the Varia." That earned a protest fro the mentioned person. "If Fran can beat him in a fight, would you let him join?"

Fran was _not_ going to fight that weirdo. Then again… He wished to smack the guy from the moment he entered this school. Why not?

Bel seemed to be thinking too. Then finally: "Fine, but I'm not babysitting him if he'll succeed."

"Then, it's settled. Fran, come back to school at midnight."

Looks like he won't get any sleep tonight too…

* * *

"Little One, you just have to stick to the plan." Mukuro smirked.

"Mukuro-sama, is right, Levi is a total… em… he's not the smartest person around, so he probably won't even know you can use illusions already."

The trio was headed towards school. Hibari was walking behind them. He wanted to make sure his school won't get damaged. To be honest, Fran and Chrome both thought Mukuro just asked him to come.

"Here we are."

Fran looked up from his feet. Bel was standing next to the school gate, frowning at the group. "Decided to come after all?"

Fran really didn't know why Bel was so angry with him.

"Watch how you talk to my apprentice, Belphegor. We don't want to make him nervous." Mukuro was glaring daggers at Bel. "He's going to beat that idiot of yours anyway."

Chrome giggled.

"Che, that frog doesn't show any emotions at all. How can you be sure he has a heart at all?"

That actually hurt. Fran was hurt. "What's gotten into your head, moron senapi?"

Bel threw a knife at him. Fran caught it, ignoring the pain on his palm, when the knife slashed through his skin.

"Fran, you're bleeding." Chrome gasped at the blood that started falling onto the ground.

"I don't care." Fran answered and walked past Bel onto the school grounds.

"But-" Mukuro quickly sealed Chrome's mouth.

"He wants to prove he became stronger, Chrome." He whispered into her ear.

"The plan could be ruined because of the blood, though." Chrome frowned.

Mukuro smirked. "He knows that."

* * *

"You're bleeding." Was the first thing Squalo said when Fran was behind the school.

"Thank Bel-senpai for that." Fran answered. His voice wasn't as monotone as it was when he arrived at school. A bit of anger was in it too, but people that didn't know him for long wouldn't even notice it.

"Kick Levi's ass, Little One." Mukuro smirked. "The idiot won't even know what hit him."

"Hey, who are you calling an idiot?" Levi started arguing with the pineapple.

"Start."

Levi turned to look at his opponent, who was gone. He blinked a few times. "Where did he go?"

Mukuro and Chrome jumped through the window on the first floor, so they wouldn't be a bother.

"Hey, that's not fair, that kid was bothering me!"

Squalo's brow twitched. "He didn't say a word after I said start. Suck it up and find him."

Funny thing was, a lot of mist was starting to form on the ground. Hibari looked annoyed at the noise Levi was making. If this kept up, Fran wouldn't have a choice to knock Levi out. Kyoya would do that work for him.

* * *

He was moving quietly. He was light, so it wasn't a problem for him. He made sure to cause an illusion of a shadow near Levi every few seconds. The idiot sure did look annoyed to no end.

He heard thunder above him. No surprise, the guy had the lightning flame after all… He would just need to avoid being hit by the thunder long enough for Levi to get his guard down.

And electricity started hit the ground.

* * *

"Where did he disappear too?" Levi was raging.

Mukuro was smirking, almost laughing from his seat on the window. The guy was seriously and idiot. Fran even left a bloody trail so Levi could follow it. If the guy was smart enough to notice it, that is. Which he wasn't. He noticed the blood, but said it was probably from some bird that a cat couth.

Fran, was standing behind Levi, with his hands behind his back. By now everybody noticed him, since he wasn't even trying to create the mist behind Levi anymore. Squalo was holding his head. That made the kouhai wonder. If Bel thought he wasn't of Varia quality… Then how did Levi _ever_ get in Varia?

He slowly made his way towards Levi and drew a the knife Bel threw at him from his pocket. When he was two meters away from Levi, he whistled to get some attention. By the time Levi turned, he already had the knife pressed on his neck. He threw a punch towards Fran but the boy dodged and once again pressed the knife to the guy's neck. Levi started throwing punches, but the boy was still dodging them. Then, Levi finally landed a hit, but to his surprise, his hand went through the boy. Then he felt cold metal pressing against his back.

And there stood Fran, with Mukuro's trident in his hands. When Levi tried to turn, he pressed harder on his back, just to make small holes on the other's shirt.

Mukuro whistled. "He wasn't supposed to create that last illusion. Guess he was really mad at Belphegor."

"You little… Get that thing away from me." Levi turned and Fran pressed the trident to his neck.

"Squalo, who wins?" Mukuro called down at the shark man.

"Your apprentice does. Happy, Bel?" he guy shouted at Bel.

"Che." Was the only response he got.

"Oi, lightning pervert? I was wondering, but if Bel-senpai thinks I'm not Varia quality, then how did you ever get in?"

"I'm strong, that ho- Why yoooooou!" Levi growled when he heard what Fran called him. The boy just pressed the trident against his neck harder.

"Kufufu, that's enough, Little One. We don't like the guy either, but think about poor people that would have to share their afterlife with them." Mukuro appeared before Fran, taking his trident back. "And what was with that whistling at the end? That wasn't part of the plan. It did make this guy look like an even bigger idiot, though."

Mammon threw a ring towards Fran. He caught it. It was the Varia ring.

"Oya? That reminds me. Belphegor, my Little One can protect himself now, so you lost our bet. You should pay now."

"No." Bel growled and came closer. "Our deal didn't contain you teaching him how to use his mist flames."

"It didn't contain me _not_ teaching him how to use mist flames either. Pay up."

Bel took a deep breath. "No."

"Such prince you are." Mukuro mocked.

"Frog, do you know about the deal too?" Bel turned towards his kouhai.

"No." Fran looked at Mukuro, his expression showing no emotions, again. "Master, what did you two bet on?"

"Kufufu, this 'prince' has to take you out on a date." Mukuro chuckled.

"No." both Bel and Fran decided.

"Now, now. Bel, you lost the bet, so you need to pay up. And Little One, I missed the entire month of school because of you, so pay up. I want to see you two on a date."

Chrome was blushing next to them. "Mukuro-sama, they're both guys."

"So?" Mukuro turned towards her.

The four of them were the only one still standing next to the school. The other Varia members already left. Fran made sure the Varia ring was on his finger. The hell ring was slipped on a silver chain around his neck. "

"Yeah, Chrome, so? Master thinks everybody on this world could be gay, just because he is with Hibari."

Mukuro's smirk grew dark. "What did you say, Little One?"

"You're gay, master."

Mukuro pulled out his trident and started chasing Fran around in order to stab him.

* * *

"Senpai, why are you mad at me?" Fran asked the very second Mukuro and Chrome weren't with them anymore.

"You joined the mafia." Bel replied, simply. "And not just any mafia group, you had to join the _Varia_."

"What's so bad about that?"

"You're going to have to explain to your mom, where you were, why didn't you tell her you were joining the mafia and you're going to have to go live to the Varia mansion."

The voice didn't belong to Bel. This voice was his…

"Mom? Am I dreaming?"

"No, you're not. But if you'd still be able to live in this house, you'd be punished, young man!" His mom was standing in the middle of the street, looking like a very angry tiger.

Bel smirked.

"How do you know I'm part of the mafia now?" Fran as confused.

"I work for CEDEF, sweetie, why do you think we moved so many times?"

"Let's just pack your stuff, frog, you're moving tomorrow."

"What?" Fran was still confused.

"I'm going back to Italy, sweetie and you'll be living with the Varia. It's simple. I'll come to visit every once in a while. You're lucky you joined. Otherwise you'd have to start learning Italian." His mom explained.

"Ushishishi, he's a Mafioso now. He'll have to learn Italian eventually." Bel grinned.

Fran wanted to die.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking. What the fuck, right? **

**Yeah, I just really fucked this up. But it's really no fun without the mafia involved… I tried to make this chapter a little longer. Oh and sorry for the late update. I have my exams this week, so wish me luck ~**

**And yes, I know where I'm going with the plot now… **


	12. A cook or a killer

**A/N: Yeees! I am back! I'm really sorry I was absent for so long, but this school year was deciding if I'm going to be accepted on my new school or not. And now that this nightmare was over, I can happily continue with this fanfiction! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Why is everything linked with Italy today?" Fran asked himself while roaming through various TV channels.

Sitting next to him was Bel with a bowl of 6 days old popcorn. "Stop complaining and get ready, we have to leave for school soon."

"Can we just skip?" Fran said in monotone.

"And do what?" Bel barked. "Then that lame pineapple of yours will just say we've really been out on a date."

"Just ignore him, senpai."

"Hard to do when he texts me sixty times a day."

* * *

"You two been out yet?"

Bel growled something about annoying fruits.

"Master, we skipped the dating and went straight to living together, isn't that enough?"

It was true… Now that Fran's mom was in Italy, Bel moved in with him.

"Belphegor, we had a deal." Mukuro narrowed his eyes.

"So? The frog shouldn't even know half of the school is in the mafia, but he knows anyway! He shouldn't be a Mafioso! If you wouldn't spill the beans he would have a normal life and the prince could still stab him without Squalo ruining my hearing!" Bel hissed.

"How normal can you're life be when you're mom is in the mafia, you're crush is a sadistic prince?" Mukuro chuckled.

"The idiot senpai isn't my crush, master, I think you swing that way." Fran objected.

Mukuro stayed quiet for a moment before a very wicked grin appeared on his face. "You're beloved senpai swings that way too. He finds girls very annoying, am I right?"

"So, what, I find them annoying too." Fran replied. Girls were flirting with him more often now that he had this new style of his.

"Well, that's true, but…" he was thinking again. "Chrome, sweetie, I think you should go find Sasagawa Kyoko and talk to her a little."

Chrome blushed, nodded and quickly left.

"Okay, now that the innocent ears are gone." Mukuro glanced at Bel who was doing his homework (just to make it easier to ignore a certain fruit). "Did Bel ever tell you about the first time he… _we_ got drunk?"

Fran could see how Bel froze.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Kufufu, oh, yes, I would." Mukuro licked his lips. "You don't keep your word, so why should I keep mine?"

Fran definitely didn't want to know about the first time those two got drunk together. But, then again… He wanted to know what got Bel so scared. "It can't possibly be that scary. And Bel-senpai can't take me out on a date if I don't want to go."

"Kufufu, sure he can! You're very light, Little One."

"Okay, so what happened?"

"Say one word and I'll slice that pineapple hair off your head."

"Sure you will." Mukuro joked. "I stole Belphegor's very first kiss. And… Well… If some lady wouldn't interrupted us we would have— "

"Okay!" Fran covered his ears. "I don't want to know!"

Mukuro started roaring from laughter when he saw a faint blush on Fran's face. The killing aura imitating from Bel was also very laughable.

"I always knew you were a whore, master, but that's just gross…"

"Why? 'Cause you think it's wrong when two guys do it?"

"I wouldn't know, master, I told you I don't swing that way! You do, though, I'm sure…"

"Kufufu, so does Bel, I'm sure." Mukuro chuckled.

"I don't swing that way either." Bel hissed. "I was drunk that time. You've done some weird things while you were drunk too!"

"Okay, then. Let's play truth or dare tonight. I'll invite the rest of the Vongola too. We'll meet at my house."

* * *

"Didn't we already do this once?" Bel's lips were forming a smirk. "Only we were at froggy's back then…"

The whole Vongola was sitting in a circle, even Hibari. Well, Chrome was sent to sleep at Haru's because Mukuro didn't want any funny business with girls.

"Kufufu, yes, we did play this game before. Only this time it's only us guys, and the goal is to find out the most embarrassing things from each other. The person we find to have he littlest amount of embarrassing secrets wins."

"Okay." They started at the bottle. "Who spins?"

Gokudera grabbed the bottle and made it spin. It landed on Mukuro and Fran, with Fran asking.

"I'll take truth." Mukuro smirked.

"Who did you sleep with until now, master?" Fran asked, no shame at all.

Bel chuckled and Mukuro smirked. "Three persons. It happened with Byakuran once, that's why I think he's a total pervert… Some random girl I picked up on the street and… a _certain someone _from this room. I also almost slept with someone in this room too, but I told you about that already."

By the end, Tsuna was blushing and Hibari was glaring at Mukuro. Mukuro just smiled sweetly and spinned. It landed on Ryohei, who was asking and Bel.

"Truth."

"Who stole you're first kiss TO THE EXRTREMEEE?"

Mukuro started chuckling and Bel simply pointed at him. "Kufufu, you know what, we don't need the bottle. We'll just pick someone and the person that gets picked will ask on the next round."

"Fine. You, Skylark, did you sleep with anyone by now?"

Hibari was glaring daggers at Bel. "What's it up to you, herbivore?"

"Kufufu, now, now, Kyoya, you have to answer truthfully." Mukuro chuckled.

"I did."

Everybody was starring now. Then it clicked in Fran's mind. "Oooooooh. So you two are actually together." He pointed at Mukuro and Hibari.

"HIIIEEEE?" Tsuna squealed.

Mukuro started chuckling. "Why yes, yes we are, now Kyoya, pick someone already."

"What the fuck was that sleeping with Byakuran and a random girl?"

Mukuro looked around. "I'll assume that was the question. Kufufu, you can't possibly be jealous of everybody I've been with until I met you."

"I'll bite you to death."

"I like you're bite so I'm not really scared."

Hibari threw a tonfa at Mukuro.

* * *

"Senpai, do you really think it's safe to leave those two?" Fran asked.

Everybody found a room to sleep in, and Bel and Fran had to share. Again.

"Word of advice, though, froggy, don't go down there until it's morning."

Fran understood exactly what Bel meant by that.

"So, senpai… What exactly ere you thinking when you got drunk with my master?"

Bel's face grew dark. "I have no idea." Then he looked at Fran, his face showing some anger. "What were _you_ thinking? Joining the mafia? What possessed your mind to do something like that?"

Fran blinked. "Everybody else was in the mafia, senpai. You're in the mafia… Master is in the mafia… _T_s_una_ is in the mafia…"

"That doesn't answer my question." Bel growled.

Fran took a second to think. "I… I don't know…"

Bel wished he could punch the small boy. "You don't know? You joined Varia for no _fucking reason_?"

"I really don't know what came over me."

Bel had it. He grabbed the boy by the neck and slammed him into the nearest wall. "Getting drunk is nothing compared to what you did. You had a mom and you were happy. I'm in the mafia because I want to kill my brother. That damned Pineapple is in the mafia because he wants to protect his sister. His parents were _killed_. _Sawada_ is in the mafia because it runs through his blood. But you…"

"My mom… is in the… mafia." Fran tried to fill his lungs with air. "I think I couldn't avoid it… even if I… wanted to."

Bel let go of Fran's neck and turned around cursing. "You wouldn't have joined the mafia. You're mom would never let that happen. But if you did it _willingly_, then that's a completely different story."

Fran remained quiet.

"You're an idiot." Bel told him.

"Senpai… I didn't have anything else to do with my life. Can you even imagine me as a… Bank accountant? Or a cook?"

"Can you imagine yourself killing people?"

Fran shut his mouth.

"You… We are the Varia _assassination_ squad. What the fuck did you think we do? Bake cookies?"

"No…"

But when he stood up again, Bel was gone.

* * *

"Don't move."

Fran froze at the spot and turned his head to Mukuro, who was sitting and smiling on the sofa.

"But I have to go to school." Fran whispered. "Master, are you singing a lullaby?" he asked in disbelief.

"Kyoya didn't sleep this like this in a long time, Little One. The smallest noise wakes him up. He just makes a really cute face when he sleeps."

"But… You're singing a lullaby." Fran repeated.

Mukuro narrowed his eyes. "Something is bothering you."

"I… I had a fight with Bel-senpai last night." Fran explained. "He is still mad I joined the mafia…"

Mukuro chuckled. "He's just mad because he would love to have the same life as you did. His family, however, was killed, so his only goal in life is to kill his twin, Rasiel.

* * *

"Ushesheshe, look who's back."

Fran turned and saw Rasiel and his awfully big butler behind him.

"Oh, it's Bel-senpai's clone."

Rasiel grinned. "I would watch that tongue, boy, it might get cut off."

"Eeeeee? How will that happen?"

Rasiel pulled out a knife. "Like this." He grabbed Fran's wrist, but when he raised the knife he was holding nothing but air.

"What the—? "

Someone punched him from behind and he stumbled a little.

"Who thought you how to do that?" he hissed. When he turned he immediately got the answer when Fran launched at him again. He noticed the ring on Fran's hand.

"Varia? Ushesheshe, you joined the Varia? My dear brother sure as hell wasn't pleased about that, was he?"

"No, I wasn't."

Both Fran and Rasiel turned to look at Bel, who somehow managed to knock out the giant butler.

"Now get lost before I kill you."

Rasiel looked at Bel in mock. "You can't kill me, Belphegor, I'm stronger than you."

"Says who?"

"Says the king." Rasiel grinned and launched at Bel. You didn't have to be Einstein to figure out that this was life or death situation. They fought like that for a few minutes, until Fran had enough and made an illusionary wall between them. Both of them turned to Fran with a murderous glare and for a moment he thought they were going to start fighting him.

"Frog, this is none of your business, so stay out of it." Bel hissed.

"Squalo wouldn't be very happy if I'd drag you to him in pieces. So suck it up, senpai, and let's leave."

They were still looking at him with that glare. Then Rasiel turned around, mouthed the word 'pathetic', kicked the damned butler and told him to get up. Then they both left.

Prince the Ripper, though, was still looking at his kouhai with that murderous glare. Unlike his twin, he just walked right past Fran like he wasn't even there.

The younger boy looked behind and watched his senpai leave. He himself, then walked in the same direction Rasiel went. If that damned fake prince was going to act like this, than so be it.

* * *

**Short, but the next one will be longer… Sorry for such a long absence…**


	13. The First Mission

**A/N: Don't kill meeeee! I AM SO SORRY!**

* * *

»Okay, since Mammon was Bel's partner, that means that you're his partner now.« Squalo stated and glared at Fran. »Got it?«

Fran just nodded and silently wondered if this was going anywhere.

»And we are the Varia _assassination_ squad." He continued. "So guess what our job is?"

Fran just rolled his eyes. "You kill people."

Even if his eyes were covered, it was obvious that Bel was glaring daggers at Squalo. "I told you I'm not partnering up with this frog. He doesn't even know what he got himself into." He growled. "Whatever mission you have for us is going to go solo, because like I said before, _the prince has no partner_."

The commander simply ignored him and walked over to Xanxus's desk and took a file from it. He handed it over to Belphegor. "This is the information on the target. He is part of the Vongola family."

Fran was a little confused by this. "Aren't we assassinating possible threats to Vongola? Why would we kill a family member?"

Squalo, again, ignored the comment, whilst Bel opened the folder and quickly went through the case. "Because, stupid frog, some people join a certain family to find and sell information about it." He explained and, after noticing the commander's glare, passed the folder to his kouhai, who started reading through it immediately. "So_ the prince_ simply kills the guy?" he asked.

Squalo's eyebrow twitched. "_No_." he said with a deadly tone. "You two will kill him after you find out where his current location is –which is in Namimori- and learn of his abilities. Do you actually read anything in the files I give you?"

Fran wanted to chuckle, until a certain picture caught his attention. "I though he said he didn't have any flames." He said and held up the picture. "Then why would he have a hell ring?" he asked.

Belphegor grabbed the picture and held it in front of him. "What the hell?" he growled, while Squalo crossed his arms.

"That's one of the reasons he seems suspicious." He answered. "It's also why you two were chosen for this mission. You're Rokudo's apprentice, therefore we trust you'll be able to protect Belphegor from any unwanted illusions. If the guy wears one of those, than he probably means business."

Fran was silently proud of himself, for seeing something Bel didn't, but kept quiet. "Anything else, long-haired commander?"

"Get a confession out if him before Bel slices his throat." He shrugged. "Find out how much he told the other families… Also take everything he has in his pockets. Make sure you leave no trace behind you."

Fran nodded and held up the file. "We get to keep this?"

"It's just a copy."

With that, Fran headed towards the exit, Bel silently following him.

* * *

"So it's true?" Mukuro asked and tossed his bag on the ground, at their usual tree. "You got your first mission today." He said and looked at Belphegor. "I can see prince the ripper isn't in a good mood about it." He added, chuckling.

Fran was eating his sandwich, while casually re-reading the file. "Bel-senpai doesn't think I'm up for it. Even though he himself missed the most important clue in the whole mission." He said and passed Mukuro the photo of the hell ring.

Mukuro raised it up and whistled. "Oya, oya. So he's an illusionist." He chuckled. "If he can wear one of those, than he must be a powerful opponent. No wonder you two were chosen for the mission."

Bel growled, now pissed across the line. "He shouldn't be in this family!" he hissed. "You brought a kid in here! He has everything he wants! True, his mother works for the mafia, but she wouldn't pull him into it! He's not like Sawada, that has a duty to perform! He's not like the guardians either. He's a nobody. He could have lived a happy, long life, without knowing or being a part of anything, you asshole."

Mukuro started laughing. "You can't be serious. I would have let him quit if he wanted to a long time ago. I think this was sealed the minute he was born. His mom could eventually get killed at her job and then what would he do? He'd probably take over her position, because people would want that from him. At least this way he can defend himself."

And then the string snapped. Bel pulled out his knives and Mukuro blocked them with his trident. In mere seconds, they started fighting, like it was for their lives. Eventually, they dropped their weapons and everything turned into a really ugly fist fight. Fran couldn't tell which one of them was going to have more bruises. It looked like they would be OK, until Hibari showed up.

"Damn." Fran murmured and quickly got up to his feet. He had every intention of stopping the Skylark, since no one else would move. He spied Dino in the corner of his eyes.

"Kyoya!" Cavallone exclaimed and started pulling the enraged Hibari away. Fran hurried to the two Mafioso, who were lying on the ground, weaponless. He offered them his hand, Mukuro grabbing it and Belphegor just ignoring it and getting up himself.

"You two should stop getting into fights on school grounds." Dino told them. "Do it somewhere else. I would hate to see any other student getting hurt because of you two." In other words: _Stop fighting and raising suspicions from the people around them_.

Bel just walked away in the middle of his sentence, angrily picking up his knives and walking from the school grounds. Fran and Mukuro looked as he left.

"You two have a mission to do. You better hug it out, or it's not going to go smoothly." Mukuro smirked, sitting back down, under the tree. "Kufufu~ I've seen him angry before, but never like this." He chuckled. "I think he actually cares for you, Little One. It's true, I should have never introduced this world to you, but you had to know."

Fran didn't say anything about that. He has been feeling really bad because of Bel. The guy lost his family and now only had a pain-in-the-ass twin, while he himself still had everything he would have wished for. But at the same time, he wasn't sorry. He just now began to understand, why they moved around so much and why his mom chose this town to stay in. He will have to move again and start learning Italian, he knew that much. He didn't think he was ready to kill a person. Luckily, he will only be there to make sure his senpai doesn't fall into an illusion trap, but still… When Squalo said that Bel will slice the guy's throat… He didn't know what to think of his future… "Hey, Pineapple, I'm going home. I still want to read about our target, before we begin the mission…"

Mukuro looked deep in though and only nodded. "You do that. I'll make sure to tell where you are."

* * *

"_Come stai_?" Fran silently asked and sat down on the rooftop, next to Belphegor.

The prince tch-ed and glared at Fran. "Because you care." He hissed. Fran looked down from the roof, to see the man they were searching for, sitting in a café, laughing with a really pretty girl. He unnoticeably put an illusion around them, just to make sure the target doesn't notice them.

"I'm pissed." Bel growled. "You think you're so fucking special now that you're in the Varia. You're _not_."

He was in a bad mood. He was talking about himself in first person every time he was around Fran, and that was proof enough. "Senpai, I did it because I think it's the right choice." He whispered.

"Fine." Bel said. "Fine. We do this mission and then you'll see you're not ready for this. You won't have the will to kill, frog. I can see the way you're looking there right now. You already feel sorry. We'll kill that guy and that girl, who is obviously his girlfriend, will be left alone. And his family? How will they take it? You can't think about that when you're on a mission."

Fran narrowed his eyes. "Shut it, senpai. I made my choice." He hissed.

Bel just smirked and turned his attention to the target again. "He's not wearing the ring."

"He's in public, idiot senpai, of course he's not wearing it. It would look wrong and creepy, even if people wouldn't know what use it is."

The blonde stayed silent and got up when the guy paid the bill. "We have to follow him."

"No shit." Fran answered, just now realizing, he also learned how to use bad words from the older two.

Bel snickered and jumped to the roof of the café, following the guy. Fran followed soon after and the prince had to admit, that he was impressed on the kouhai's progress. If this was anybody else, they would insist that they should make sure no one sees them and simply walk on the streets. But…

"You put an illusion around us?" he asked.

"Just to make sure he doesn't notice we're watching him." Fran nodded. "Or anybody else, for that matter…"

Bel stayed quiet and jumped on the next roof. After a few minutes of repeating the process, the target moved into a restaurant, leaving the duo waiting again.

"Bel-senpai, how did Rasiel kill your parents?" Fran suddenly asked.

Bel stayed quiet and just when Fran was about to turn away, he started talking. "He started with poisoning, so they were weakened. Then he simply slid their throats. He did the same to the other members of our household."

"But you're still here." Fran reminded him.

"That's because the prince learned to be careful when he brought me something to eat." Bel snickered. "Imagine his surprise when I knocked him on the ground, slicing his chest with my knives. He was screaming like a girl. After that, the prince buried him on the backyard. If that damned butler wouldn't dug him back up, we'd all be rid of him."

"Pity." Fran agreed and turned his attention back to the restaurant window. To his surprise, the guy was starring right at them. But he couldn't see anything. "I think he suspects we're here." He told Bel.

And for the first time that day, Belphegore grinned. "That's the best part. They know we're watching them, but think they're just paranoid. I think we should go say 'hy'."

Fran understood what he meant and jumped down on the street. When they were at the restaurant entrance, he released them from the illusion and they walked in, sitting behind one of the free table. "You think he'll run for it?" Fran asked.

"Ushishi, most of them do. Or they simply start a panic, because they think they'll get rid of us a little easily. Sometimes the prince wonders if they forget that the Varia is the best for this kind of job." He chuckled and looked at the guy. He was starring right back at them. "Hey, Frog, lift your arm a bit so he sees that hell ring on your hand."

Fran did as Bel instructed him and put his arm below his chin. The Hell ring was terribly visible, and their target looked at them in fear.

"He knows we're after him." Bel was amused. "Otherwise he'd had nothing to worry about."

Fran silently agreed and took a sip from the glass of Coca-Cola, that the waitress brought him. "Then. When do we attack?"

"You're the illusionist. So you'll take care that he won't be able to hit us if he decides to defent himself." Bel told him. "I'm the one fighting… You are strong enough to fight against someone who can use a hell ring, right?" he asked, doubtfully.

"I'm wearing one myself, moron senpai. You should really cut those bangs of yours."

Bel chuckled again and took a sip from his own drink. They sat there, talking to each other about random things five minutes after the guy has left.

Bel got up and left the restaurant first. Fran stayed to pay the bill and followed him a few minutes after, to the location of the guy's apartment. They decided they would meet there. When he arrived, the door was open, and the lock broke. He took that as a sign, that he could simply walk in, so he stepped in and closed the door behind him. He heard some talking on the end of the hall, so he slowly walked towards it and there stood Prince the Ripper, leaning against the kitchen wall, with their target standing in the middle of the room in a very awkward pose. But he didn't dare to move. His girlfriend was also there, but at the opposite wall, cuddled up, sobbing.

"Okay, let's try this again." Bel chuckled. "What information did you sell?"

"I told you I'm not telling you." The guy spat and Bel sighed. He pulled out a knife, tossing it towards the girls direction, barely missing her. She screamed and quickly backed away from the knife.

Fran stayed there, trying to keep his emotionless mask on. He looked around the room and noticed the hell ring lying on the floor. "Senpai, do you even need me here?" he asked.

Bel was starring daggers at the guy. "So the way I see it… Either you tell me how much information you sold, and to whom, or the prince kills her." He pointed at the girl. And he'll make it slow. You're going to watch and when I'm done with her, it's going to be your turn. The prince will make sure to take his sweet time with you."

The annoying woman started crying and covered her head with her hands.

"Or this peasant can just give you a preview of how it would look like." Bel added with and evil grin.

Fran starred at the unmoving guy and let out a sigh. He didn't know what his senpai's stile of killing was, but it sounded bloody and gory, so he simply stepped a little closer and concentrated on his imagination. In mere second, the guy was screaming, flaying around and in the process cutting himself. Belphegor seemed amused by his reacting, while the younger boy just picked up the ring and put it in his pocket. He was terrified in his mind. The illusion he casted was really terrifying, but he didn't think it would actually come close to what the usual murder scene looks like.

"I didn't sell much! Just some allied families!" the target whined. "I didn't do anything that would put the Vongola in harm's way! Please don't kill me."

Fran was shocked. Usually someone would beg not to kill the person they loved, however this didn't seem to be the case. _What a pig_.

Bel looked from Fran, to the girl and then the traitor. "Ushishi, froggy, you know what Squalo said. No evidence." He chuckled and raised his hand, full of knives. "That girl is evidence."

Fran turned his head away, just in time, because in the next moment, the woman fell to the floor, leaving there a big pool of blood. "There is some gasoline in the cabinets below the sink. Make sure you get every part of this damned house." Bel instructed him and Fran went to work. He could hear screams of pain coming from the kitchen, but he tried to ignore it, by humming one of his favorite tunes, even though it kind of made him look like a psycho… like Bel was!

After he was done, he went back into the kitchen and looked over to where Bel was standing. The blond was covered in blood, just cleaning one of his knives with a scary grin plastered on his face. "Make sure no one sees us leaving this building." He said and headed towards the door.

Fran did as he was told, again. He put an illusion around them the minute they weren't in the apartment anymore. Bel pulled out a box of matches and lighted one up. "Bye~bii…" he said and threw it towards the door.

* * *

He was sitting next to the window, starring as the huge black smoke coming from the other end of their town. Bel was walking around the room, telling Squalo the information, he was able to gather during his torturing. After he finished the call he turned to Fran.

"Admit it, you weren't ready to see something like that."

Fran nodded, but stayed quiet. He hasn't spoken ever since they lighted up that place.

"Think twice before you join the mafia next time. You may be stronger, but if Squalo ever gives you a mission where you'll be the one killing, you won't be able to do it."

He was right… He didn't know what he got himself into…

* * *

**Oh, so this is the next chapter. OK, I do hope you weren't disappointed and that my writing got a little better. So I'm already working on the next chapter, but I still need to fix my F at Geography, so It'll be uploaded in the next two weeks.**

**I love my new life and school! **

**R&R :D See you soon ~**


	14. Word Of Advice

**A/N: Okay, so almost no one reviewed on the last chapter, but that's mostly my own fault, for not updating the fic for so long. OK, but reviews are the only way I actually know someone is reading this crap, so please take your time to at least write something… **

_Fran looked around. All he saw were piles of bloodied bodies and at the center of them all was Belphegor, laughing like a madman, slicing open a still screaming child. He shook his head and made a quiet step back. '_Maybe he won't notice I'm here…_' he thought, scared. '_I can just use my flames to cover myself. He won't notice me…_'_

_Wrong… After he was done slicing the girl, he looked directly at Fran, who just now realized he wasn't wearing his hell ring. "Shit." He whispered and made another step back. _

_Bel let out that sadistic laugh of his and stepped closer to him, drawing out a hand full of knives. "And where do you think you're going, peasant?" _

_Fran stopped making small steps and just stopped on his tracks, while Bel just kept walking closer. He was frozen. Running away would simply be impossible. He didn't even remember how he got here, so how come…? _

_Bel grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, pressing a knife on his cheek. "Now, how shall the prince kill you?" he asked an chuckled. "Slow, fast? Let you bleed to death?" _

_Fran looked up and froze again. He could see his senpai's eyes and they were blood red. He had to admit, he was scarred of the guy. He didn't think that he would be able to kill two people so cold heartedly, but there wasn't just two bodies around him now. Where were hundreds of them. "Let me go." He hissed and tried to free his arm. "Let go of me, senpai!" _

_Bel just laughed again and pressed the knife against his cheek a little harder. "The best thing is when they scream and plead for they're lives." He whispered in Fran's ear. _

"Frog!"

Fran shoot up from his bed and swiftly looked around the room. Bel was standing next to his bed, holding a cup of tea. "What the- But you were- Senpai?" Fran asked confused and fell back down on his pillows. "Just a nightmare." He whispered relieved.

Bel was watching him. It didn't seem like just a nightmare. Fran looked really scared. He was kicking and moaning so Bel decided he should check it out, until Fran said his name, pleading to let go. "And what was my role in this nightmare?" he asked, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

Fran looked up at the prince and smiled sadly. "Was I talking in my sleep?"

Bel nodded, so Fran sighed and rolled over. "I guess… You were right, senpai. I didn't know what I got myself into when I joined the Varia. And I wasn't used seeing you being cold like that. It didn't even look like you felt sorry for killing the both of them. The girl and the egoistic bastard."

Bel stayed quiet and started sipping his tea. "Well… the prince doesn't feel sorry anymore." He mumbled. "He stopped caring when he lost his family…"

"Do you think my mom will ever die, because she's in the mafia?" Fran quietly asked and rolled over again, so he could see Belphegor. "I mean… Her job can't be danger-free either, right?"

"I don't know, frog." Bel shrugged. "I told you, you shouldn't have joined. It was stupid of you, period."

"I didn't know that before!" Fran tried to reason. "And I'm not backing away now."

"That's not my problem." Bel told him and got up. "Get some sleep, you need to deliver that ring to Xanxus tomorrow."

"Go away."

"Senpai, get up, we'll be late for school." Fran moaned in monotone and shook his senpai again.

"I don't give a shit. I couldn't sleep because of your whining yesterday, stupid frog." Bel said and covered his head up with his pillow. "Now leave so the prince can sleep."

"Get up, fake-prince senpai." Fran sang and tried to pull the covers away, but Bel held them close to his body and surprisingly, didn't even react to the name calling. "Senpai, this is your last warning. Get up, or else…"

"What?" Bel challenged and stayed in his bed.

Fran bent over and started blowing in Bel's ear. The prince just chuckled and grabbed Fran's wrist, pulling him down on top of him. "That's not very effective. Now go to school and let me sleep." He said, their faces only centimeters apart.

"Oi, Bel, have you see- Oh, I'll just leave you two alone."

Fran turned his head, so he could see the person standing by the door. No surprise, it was the stupid pineapple, grinning like a hyena. "Don't swing that way, huh?" he asked and started laughing.

Fran narrowed his eyes. "I was trying to wake him up and he pulled me on top of him." He explained.

"You can only wake up sleeping beauty with a kiss." Mukuro started roaring with laughter.

Bel growled and pushed Fran of him. "Is it too much to just ask for more sleep?" he asked and turned his body. "Get this frog to school. He has to report to our Boss. Make sure he gives him that stupid ring too."

Fran shook his head and walked out, to grab his school bag. "Bel-senpai, if you're staying home, then you're making dinner." He said and headed out of the house.

"Wait up, Little One!" Mukuro yelled after him and looked at Bel one last time. "I still won that little bet. You will have to pay up eventually." He said and went after Fran.

The day was cloudy… The bad weather just reminded Fran of last night's events. After that nightmare, he almost didn't sleep. No, scratch that, he didn't sleep at all. That's why he was up in time for school, trying to wake Belphegor up too. He didn't understand how the stupid, fake prince could sleep so soundlessly after what he did just a few hours ago. It still made shivers run up Fran's body. Sure, that Mafioso deserved to die, but the person he couldn't forget was that girl. He probably wasn't much older than them, so she still had the whole world to see, and stuff to do. He wouldn't get any of that now, though…

"I'm imagining your first kill didn't go so well." Mukuro said from his spot beside him.

He was acting out of character and he knew it. "It went okay…" he said. "We didn't get in any trouble, but I just can't think of a reason how a person couldn't be affected with killing someone…"

Mukuro knew full well who Fran was talking about. "He doesn't have anything to worry about. He has no one left, you know?"

"Oi, master… How many people have you killed?" Fran asked. He knew there had to be a number. If Mukuro was also in the mafia, then there's no way his hands aren't covered in blood too.

"Kufufu~ Well… I can't exactly say I'm clean, can I?" he said. "Well… My first kill were the people who killed my parents." He said. "And then… What the Vongola want me to kill, really." He admitted and continued walking like it was nothing. "I do have to admit I don't like it. But I think of it as protecting Chrome. I would do anything to see her have as normal life as possible." He explained.

Fran nodded and the rest of the walk passed in silence. When they got to the school, Squalo was already waiting for Fran at the school gates. "VOOOI, where's Bel?" was the good morning call.

"Stupid prince senpai decided to sleep in." Fran answered in complete monotone. "I tried to wake him but he was too lazy~"

The shark grunted something about irresponsible children and led Fran to the principal's office. "So the mission went well?"

Fran simply nodded and they entered. Of course Levi had to be there, he was the crazy stalker. Lussuria immediately attacked Fran if he was okay, how was he feeling, etc. Fran just moved away slightly. The Gaylord was so annoying…

"He's dead?" Xanxus asked.

"Um. Yes. He said he didn't sell much information… Just some of the allied families and nothing more. We… Made sure there was nothing left." He said.

"That's pretty obvious." Squalo growled. "The whole place is burnt down to ashes. You did and excellent number on the house. The police wasn't even able to recognize the bones from the rest of the dump."

Fran placed the Hell ring on Xanxus's desk. "This is the ring he was wearing." He said and walked back to the door. "Is there anything else?"

"You're going to write a report on the mission." Squalo said and waved his arm as a sign for Fran to leave.

"Fran are you okay?" Tsuna asked when class ended.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he returned with a question.

"Well… I heard from Mukuro that you had your first mission yesterday." Tsuna murmured. "I just thought… That you needed someone to talk to…"

Fran eyed Tsuna and sighed. "Have you ever killed anybody?"

"No… And I know you didn't either. Bel did everything." Tsuna countered.

"I watched. He killed and innocent girl."

"I saw someone kill too."

Fran stayed quiet and walked out the classroom. Tsuna of course had to follow him. "Look, Fran, I just want to help. I don't think it's okay if you're only hanging out with Bel and Mukuro. They're bad influence."

Okay, he had to agree on that, but he wasn't going to say it out loud! "So? I'm already in the Mafia. How bad can I actually become?"

Tsuna frowned. "Fran, Mukuro hates the mafia. The people who killed his parents were in the mafia, and then he had no choice but to join too." He said. "And Belphegor… Lost it after his family died. He casually went out and killed innocent people for fun. I don't think you should be around people like that. You never know when the Varia will snap."

"Then you never know when I'll snap."

"I didn't mean it like that."

Fran turned his head a little. "Then what do you think I should do?"

Tsuna didn't really hesitate with his answer. He probably planned the whole thing out before. "I think you should give them the cold shoulder. Only talk to them when you should."

**OKAY! So I actually updated within a week time. Surprised? Yeah, me too… It's short, but I had to at least write something before I lost the will… Enjoy, and the next one will probably be a little late too ^^;**


End file.
